A New Beginning
by Glittery Angel
Summary: Alec moves to the new school, where his siblings are study. He wants to have a new beginning in there after a drama in his previous school. There he meets Magnus a troubled boy, a boy that quickly capture his heart. (All human)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story, so please be kind with me? As well, I'm not an English speaking person. My home language is polish, so I apologize for all mistakes in an advance. I bet there'll be some mistakes.

I hope you will like it.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare, except for some Original Characters.

* * *

The first day of the new school. Yeah I feel so excited. I hated it that I had to change schools in the beginning of my senior year. But I couldn't stand the hate looks that I got every day from everyone. And I couldn't even play anymore in a soccer. You want to know why I was out from that school? I'm gay. And I was successful in hiding it for five years till that one day.

I was running late for a morning practice. All thanks to my younger siblings that I needed to drop off to their school. So when I finally came at the field coach made me run ten laps as for the punishment. And then I saw a boy, with an amazing blonde hair, long legs, muscled arms and body. He was running next to me. When he turned his gaze at me I saw that he had beautiful green eyes and amazing smile. When we finally did our ten laps we crashed for a bit on the grass. We started to talk.

"Are you new here?" I asked "I've never seen you before"

"Yeah I transferred here last week and joined the team yesterday. And in the first day I was running late." He shrugged his arms. "I'm Dave, and you?"

"Alec"

"Nice to meet you Alec."

"Hey girls" we heard our coach "Shower awaits princesses."

We got up slowly and went to school. I showered pretty quickly, trying to not think about the beautiful boy that I met. When I started to put some clothes on myself he stand next to me only in a short towel. And then the towel flew off. I admired his amazing naked body. He was so muscled, yet so skinny. His legs were perfect. And then he changed his angle and I saw his dick. He was huge. I felt hot inside. I guessed I even drooled over him. And then the rest of the guys stepped into the change room.

"Hey guys what are…" started Jared and looked shocked. Dave quickly put his pants on and looked for his shirt. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No" said Dave rolling his eyes

"Are you sure?" asked Tom "Because, I'm pretty sure Alec's body says otherwise"

And then I looked down at myself. I was fucking hard. Oh god…this can't happen right now. I blushed immediately

"My oh my Alec, did you wanted to have some time alone to play with Dave?" Teased Jared. I stared at them in horror. And then I heard them gasped "Oh god…you did. You wanted to have some fun with him. So what you're gay?"

"N…no…no." I stuttered, and blushed even harder. I didn't dare to look at Dave. Guys started to look at me with disgust. I wanted to hide.

"You're gay. A fucking fag!" screamed Tom. "Holly fuck. That's disgusting. We need to tell coach."

"Please don't" I cried out. "It's still me."

"I don't want a fag in my team! You're out" said Josh, the captain. "I'm going to coach right now"

"Josh please!" I grabbed his arm "Don't do this"

"Don't touch me!" he shook my hand off "Don't ever touch me again fag!"

They all left except for me and Dave. I started to cry. God I hated myself for my stupid sexuality right now. Why did they had to find out? What did I do wrong that I was punished in so cruel way? I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up and saw that Dave was looking at me with a pity.

"Look Alec…I…" he started unsure "I'm sorry…they shouldn't call you that awful name…"

"Please stop…"

"Ok…Oh…and I'm very flattered that you find me attractive but I'm…"

"I know you're straight! And I…I never would hit on you. It's just…my body…Fuck!" I didn't even know what to think right now. The only thing I was sure that I was out of the team, and that I need to explain to mom why I'm not going to play anymore.

When I was home I finally told mom that I'm gay and that they throw me out of the team. She took the whole situation with me being gay quite good. But she got pissed about the team thing. Next day my mom came to my school. She went to the principal and had a long talk with him and the coach. In privet school like mine parents had a lot to say. So thanks to my mom I was back in the team. At first I thought that it's great. But after two days I changed my mind. The tormenting started. They called me many horrible names, pushed me on the grass during games. Made fun of me in the cafeteria and finally pushed me on the lockers. They even wrote in school's bathrooms _Alec Lightwood is a disgusting fag who loves to suck dicks_. No matter how many times I tried to remove it, next period it was always back. So after a week or so I finally gave up. I had no friends left, because the top dogs in school forbid to even talk with me. And since everyone are afraid of Jared, Tom and Josh, I became a loner. I stopped coming at the lunch to the cafeteria, and I spent more time in the library. Finally my grades were coming down, because I couldn't stay focus on anything. They just humiliated me every day. So after a month I had a little break down. I started to cut myself. At first slightly, only on wrist. And few weeks later my brother saw my cuts. He told that to mom and she said that she won't let me suffer anymore. She transferred me to the other school.

So that's how I ended up in the public high school with my brother and sister. My brother Jace is a year younger than me, and Isabelle my sister is a sophomore. Jace is a football player here and Izzy is a cheerleader. I wanted to going with them to the school for so long, but my father was a friend with the principal of my old school. So he made me go there. He wanted all his kids going there, but when my parents divorced mom didn't had enough money to pay for all of us. Robert paid alimony only on Izzy, Jace and Max now. And I'm eighteen so I'm adult now. But I paid on a half with mom, since I got a job in the coffee shop.

And now I was about to start my first day here.

"You ok bro?" I heard Jace as I parked my car "You seem off today? You're nervous?"

"Yeah…It's my first day"

"Don't worry you'll be fine big bro" said Izzy as she opened door "Besides if anything happens we're here." She made a short pause "Crap! I need to go. Simon awaits"

"I still don't get it what our sister sees in this geek" said Jace as Izzy left us "I mean there's a lot of handsome guys in our school, and she chose the geek"

"Maybe he's nice or something" I said as I was locking the car "Isn't Clary his friend or something?"

"Yeah his best friend" he murmured and I laughed at him. He glared at me and laughed too.

We went inside and he told me where the office is. I went there and got my schedule. After that I went to my first class, math. It was quite easy, or maybe it's because I'm good at math. Anyway after that I went to my locker. I got my books and wanted to go on history, when I saw him.

He was gorgeous. His black hair in spikes. He was tanned, or he has caramel skin. He had a tight black leather pants, which makes him look so amazing. He had a sparkly red shirt with some writing but I couldn't read it. His black jacket was covered in glitter. Yeah in so much glitter. He had some make up too. I guess it was brown eyeliner, or whatever it calls, some green eye shadow and a lip gloss. And then I saw his eyes. They were magnificent. Golden green, looking kind of like cat eyes. When he was talking to some brown haired girl he looked so flawless. I couldn't help but stare at him and then I bumped at two guys. I dropped my books to the floor and tried to help one of them who landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly and blushed.

"Watch where you going klutz" he said in a harsh voice

"I'm sorry again, but you don't have to be mean to me. I didn't mean to push you" I stated. He looked angry at me and came closer. I got feared a little. And then he pushed me on the lockers. I hit my back hard and fell to the floor. I tried to get up and then the blonde guy pushed me again. This time he scratched my lip. And then I heard some voice.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I tried to look up to see my saver but it was pointless. The other guy held me to the floor with his foot on my hand. "I said leave him alone!"

"This isn't your business Bane. Back off" said one of them. And then my saver pushed the guy who was standing on my hand. He landed on the floor. "You're going to regret that Bane"

"Yeah? what're you gonna do? Go cry to your daddy? Tell him that I pushed you? Wanna tissue?"

"Fuck you!" he said angrily and went off with his friend.

"You wish!" My saver shouted after him. than he kneeled next to me and helped me sit. I realized that it's the hot boy I saw earlier "You ok pretty?"

"I guess" I tried to move my hand, thank god it wasn't broken, but still hurt. He gently took my hand in his and touched it. I hissed in a pain. Then he put his thumb on my broken lip and wiped the blood of it. "Thank you…for saving me"

"No need to thank, dear. No one deserves to be beaten up. And those fuckers are the worst. They pick on every one. Jerks." He smiled at me. He has so beautiful smile. I couldn't help myself and smiled back "You're new here, right? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah it's my first day here."

"I'm Magnus and You?"

"Alec"

"Well Alec, I think I should take you to the nurse, so she could check your hand" he said and got up, then he helped me. "And do something with that cut on your lip."

"No it's ok. I've got worse. I don't need to go to the nurse. I'll just go to the bathroom and clean it up." I said lightly "Thanks again Magnus. And it was pleasure to meet you. Maybe not in this circumstances but still"

"It was nice to meet you too Alec." He smirked "You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah" he nodded and held me my books "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"You bet blue eyes" He winked at me and went away. I stood there dumbfounded for a bit. I just met the most gorgeous boy in my whole life. So maybe my first day wouldn't be that bad at all.

* * *

And how was it?

Review if that's what you wish.

Glittery Angel ( . Anna)


	2. Chapter 2

After I cleaned up my broken lip, I went to the nurse for some ice on my hand. When she saw me she was shocked. I didn't tell that someone beat me up, cause I didn't even know those guys. So I said that I tripped and fell on the floor. She put some ice on my hand and then she bandaged it. After that I went to my next class. When the time of the lunch arrived I tried to find my brother. And it wasn't so hard. He was groping Clary, but they pulled away when I came up.

"Hey Alec" started the red head "How's your first day so far?"

"Quite good" I said lightly, as I remembered the hottie from earlier. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"What happened to your lip?" asked Jace. When I was about to tell him, someone approached our table. When I looked up I saw that two guys who bullied me before. The one was blonde, and the other had black hair. Both of them had dark eyes. They looked shocked at me. "Guys this is my brother Alec, and Alec these are my best friends Jonathon and Sebastian."

"We've met before" I said lightly as Jonathon glared me

"Really?" asked my brother. I nodded "Anyway…what was I…Right. What happened to your lip and your hand?"

"Why don't you ask…" I started, and then I heard so melodic voice.

"Hello Alec" Magnus waved to me as he walked with some blonde guy toward some table. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi Magnus" He went further with that guy and I looked over at my brother. He was looking at me with a concern "What?"

"How do you know Magnus Bane?"

"I've met him today, when he helped me" I blushed a little

"Helped you with what?" he drilled further. I sighed loudly and decided that I would have to eventually tell him what really happened. I can't lie to my siblings.

"He nicely told some guys to back off of me." Jace's eyes were wide open now.

"Someone beat you up? Who was it? I'll kick theirs asses" he said angrily. I knew that Jace was very protective over me since the one incident in my old school, when some guys beat me up too.

"We're sorry Alec" said Sebastian "If we'd know that you're Jace's brother we wouldn't do it"

"You beat my brother up?!" screamed Jace and grabbed Sebastian by his collar. I grabbed his arm and tried to calm him.

"It was just an accident Jace. Calm down. I just bumped into them because I stared up at someone. It was kind of my fault." Jace nodded and let go of Sebastian. They apologized again and I said it was fine. We shook our hands and let it go, for now at least.

"Who were you staring up at?" asked Jace looking at me meaningfully. I immediately blushed more "It was Magnus?" I shyly nodded "Oh man I wouldn't go in that river if I were you"

"Why not? Is something wrong with him?" I asked with a bit of curiosity

"You're gay?" asked Jonathon

"You gotta problem with that John?" asked my brother. The other boy just shrugged his arms and shook his head "Good."

"So what's with that Magnus guy?" I asked again

"You see" started Sebastian "Magnus is the step brother of Ragnor Fell, the top dog of this school. If someone messes or do something to his little brother he'll lash out on that person and make his life a living hell. He did that to Camille and Woolsey. He's so protective over him."

"And?" I drilled again. "Why I shouldn't be his friend?"

"If you would hurt Magnus, Ragnor will make your existence horrible. So really I suggest you stay away from him" said Jonathon. And Sebastian and Jace nodded to this.

"You could stop with this for a second" said for the first time Clary "Magnus is a nice guy and if Alec wants to be his friend than you shouldn't have a problem with that. So what if he's Ragnor's brother? He's not the only one who has a hard brother, right John?"

"I thought that we're over that little sis? I didn't scare away Jace, right?"

"Because he's your best friend" he hissed at her and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway as I said Alec, Magnus is a really great guy, when you truly meet him."

"Do you know him?" I asked girl

"Not so good, we have only one class together. Art. But whenever we're talking he's nice to me." She said lightly and smiled at me. And then the bell rang.

I went to my next class which was an English. And I saw Magnus there. He was sitting alone in the third table, his brother sat in the back with some girl. When Magnus approached me he waved at me. I came closer to him and smiled shyly at him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Be my guest darling" he pulled the chair for me, and widely smiled at me. I gently sat next to him and pull my book out. I felt that he's staring at me so I looked over him blushing a bit. "So Alec how's your first day here so far?"

"For now it's good, except for the earlier thing." He looked at me concerned "I'm fine now."

"Good to know." He said lightly "So…how do you know Jace Lightwood? I saw you're sitting with him during lunch"

"Oh Jace is my brother" he looked shocked "Step brother, but still brother."

"Uhmmm…so Isabelle is your sister too" I nodded "That's quite obvious you're looking almost alike. Although your sister doesn't have such an amazing and beautiful blue eyes like you"

I blushed harder at those words, and then the teacher came in. She greeted all of us and then looked in our direction.

"You must be Alexander" I nodded shyly. I never liked being in the attention. And now everyone were looking at me. "Welcome to English. We're working here in pairs or groups of three, so it's your choice. You can get with some group that already is."

"He'll be my partner miss Starkweather" Said Magnus I only nodded, and she smiled

"Ok. So since today we're doing choosing for the next assignment, we need to pick a book. So how about some classic? Do you know any?" asked the teacher. I saw that most of the kids didn't even had a clue what she's talking about. And then Magnus spoke with his so melodic voice

"Shakespeare, Homer, Sophocles"

"Molière, Goethe, Robert Burns" I said silently, but our teacher and Magnus heard me. They both smiled at me and encouraged me to continue. I was so glad that once I was good in something other than math and gym "Victor Hugo, Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky, Oscar Wilde maybe?"

"Good job Alexander" said the lady

"It's Alec miss Starkweather"

"Sure. I'll remember." She was so nice. "Ok. So I believe all of you should know Shakespeare, we should choose him. You're going to write a report of what you and your partner or group think about one of his book. You can write what you liked and what you didn't and why. And to get higher grade you can try to write your own ending. If it'll be good you'll get it. Any questions?" no one said anything "Good. So you have the rest of the class to talk to your partner."

After that I turned over to Magnus and stared at him a bit, he was so content while he was writing down something. His handwriting was beautiful, almost like a calligraphy.

"You're staring at me Alexander" I heard him say and I got red on my face. He looked up at me and winked. I blushed more

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I'm kind of irresistible to look." He smirked "And I don't mind you staring at me, I stare at you too, all the time"

"Ok…that didn't sound creepy at all" I joked and he laughed. It was like the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I was amazed

"You're funny darling."

"Darling?" he smiled at me a little and blushed a bit.

"Why, you prefer sweetheart? Or some other name?"

"Just Alec will be fine" I took off my jacket and hung it on the chair. "So…shouldn't we talk about our assignment?"

"Don't worry Alexander…I guess you're good at English?" I nodded "Me too, so it'll be easy peasy" he shrugged his arms "And now I would rather to get to know you better"

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me something about yourself" he turned his chair so now he was sitting closer to me

"I'm eighteen. And I used to play soccer in my other school" I said silently

"Why did you even transferred schools? If you don't mind me asking" he had so nice voice.

"Well…" I didn't know if I could trust him, but he seems to be nice. And I would really want him to be my friend "In the beginning of this year…um…something happened in my old school and since that day my life there was a true hell. So that's how I ended up here."

"Well…I'm sorry that something happened to you there…but I'm glad you ok now. You are, right?" he was so concerned about me. I nodded. "And I'm glad you're in this school now. You're great"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. "I'm…I'm glad too."

He smiled so wide at me. And gently brushed my hand. I felt his warm, and suddenly I wanted to feel more. But I didn't even know this guy yet.

"So about the project" he started as he leaned away from me, and packed his books "How about we meet in Friday evening and do it? I bet you know the book already. So here's my number. You want to meet in mine or yours?"

"Mine" I wrote my address down in his notebook and my phone number. He closed his notebook and put it in his back. "And Magnus?" I asked as he got up from the chair. He looked questioningly at me "What book did we choose?"

"Oh darling isn't it obvious?" I looked puzzled at him "Of course we're choosing Romeo and Juliet"

* * *

A/N: How was it?

I actually intend to make Jonathon Morgenstern nice here, and before you ask. Sebastian here is the real Sebastian Verlac, not Sebastian - Jonathon.

And yes, Magnus is step brother of Ragnor. I've always considered them as best friends-almost brothers in book, and in this story they will be step-siblings. Their parents will be introduced as well.

Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites.

Hope you liked this one.

Review if that's what you wish.

Glittery Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A bit of Magnus's history in this.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Hope you will like it.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Mistakes are mine ;)

* * *

I was so exciting about today. For this two days in this school I found few friends. Of course I became friends with Magnus, and Maia, with Jordan from soccer team, even I hung out with Simon and Clary. I was shocked that here no one called me fag so far. Maybe in this school it's okay to be homosexual, or maybe it's because Jace is my brother, and he's quite popular here. Whatever the reason is I was glad that I wasn't tormenting here. And now it was Friday, the day that I'm meeting with Magnus in my home.

"Hey Alec!" I heard some male voice. I closed my locker and saw that Jace is coming toward me "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where've you been?"

"It might be a bit shock for you brother but I was actually in the library." I joked and he stuck his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes "What's wrong?"

"Will you wait for me after my practice today? I don't want to take a bus" he looked at me with a plea "Please big bro"

"Jace you're annoying sometimes, you know"

"So you're saying yes?"

"No. I got something to do after school. Can't you ask Jonathon or Sebastian to take you?" I asked and he whimpered. "It's Friday, aren't you go to Clary's?" he nodded "So You can get a ride from her brother, since you're going to his home anyway"

"Fine" he huffed at me "What're you doing after school anyway? Any hot date?"

"No. I'm hanging out with Magnus, you know we need to do our project at English. I told you" I picked up my bag from the floor as I saw Magnus coming toward me. He said goodbye to his brother and some girl and smiled at me "Hey Magnus"

"Hello Alexander" he said cheerfully "Hi Jace"

"Magnus" my brother left us alone and we slowly made our way out of the school

"So you're ready?" I asked as we stopped in front of my car in the parking lot. He only nodded.

Ride to home was silently, but it was a comfortable silence. We were listening to some of my music. Today it was "Arabis". The one band I discovered via facebook. Although I was pretty sure that Magnus doesn't listen to an alternative rock, he didn't say anything. Finally we were outside home. My family was living in not so big home, but it was great for me. It was lightly yellow outside, with mahogany door. We had big garden with fruit's trees. They were even some swings from our childhood. When we stepped inside I showed Magnus around. In our living room was a fireplace, big dark chocolate plush couch, two armchairs, glassy coffee table, flat tv, some pictures of our family. When he was looking at me when I was five I heard that the front door were opened. Soon mom came in.

"Alexander is that you?" I heard her.

"Yeah mom. I'm in the living room" she approach us in a minute. She was shocked when she saw me and Magnus but she smiled "Mom this is Magnus, my friend from school. He's my English partner, we're doing project today"

"Oh. Nice to meet you Magnus."

"Pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Lightwood." He said so politely and shook her hand. She smiled at him.

"Alexander where are your brothers and sister?"

"Jace has practice now, and Izzy said something about going to the mall. And Max stayed at Louis I guess, at least that's what he said yesterday." She nodded at us "Anyway. We're heading to my room."

"Ok. I'll let you know when dinner is ready. Magnus you will stay, right?" asked mother

"Sure Mrs. Lightwood."

When we were heading upstairs to my room Magnus was smiling all the time.

"Your mom is so nice"

"Yeah she is now." I said as I opened door of my room. I let him go first and then lock my door. He looked around at my dark blue walls with so many band posters on it. My king sized bed with black covers. Black desk and chair, black closets. Yeah, kind of dull right? "So yeah…this…this is my room"

"I'm not surprised that it's so dark" he joked and sat on the bed. He put his jacket on chair and his bag on the floor. I sat next to him with my copy of book and my notebook. For a while we were staring at each other. It didn't take long before we had written down three pages about Romeo and Juliet. We knew that book too good. We even wrote our own ending.

"I knew that you would like for them to have a happily ever after Mags" I said as I laid on my bed

"Mags?" he raised his left eyebrow at me. I blushed immediately.

"Sorry. Magnus"

"No it's ok. I kind of like that nickname from you. You can call me like that darling." He smiled wide at me. I couldn't help myself and smiled back. His smile was so amazing. I could fall in love with it. Wait, what? Fall in love? No, no, no. He's just a friend. Nothing more. He caressed my cheek gently and I was shocked. Then he looked deeply in my eyes. I could drown in them. He slowly started to lean to me and then my door opened wide. And my brother came in. Magnus quickly leaned away from me.

"Hey guys" he said looking at us suspiciously. Well, can't blame him, I was blushing like crazy "Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be in a half hour"

"Thanks Jace." After he left us, I looked at Magnus, he was in thoughts. "Everything ok Magnus?"

"I think Jace doesn't like me" he said after a while

"It's not that he doesn't like you…he's just protective over me" he looked puzzled "In my school guys picked on me, when they found out that I'm different…that I'm gay" his eyes were wide open now, but not from disgust or something, more like from happiness. "And he doesn't want to something happen to me now. And since Ragnor is your brother…"

"Oh…" he said sadly "Look Alec if you don't want to be friends…"

"No! I do want to be friends with you" even something more I added in my mind "It's just Jace is worry that if I say something wrong or do something bad to you, than your brother will take revenge on me or so."

"Am…" he started very unsure "It's not that Ragnor does something to everyone who tells me some mean stuff…it's just he's protective about me after one accident in my life"

"Accident? What happened?" I asked in a concern, sitting on the bed again. He looked at me insecure for a little. I thought that maybe I shouldn't ask "I'm sorry Magnus. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Can I trust you?" he asked silently. I grabbed his soft hands in mine and nodded. For a bit he stared at our interlinked hands and smiled shyly "I want to trust you Alec"

"You can trust me Magnus. I'm your friend. I know that maybe we don't know each other for a long time, but I want you to trust me." I reassurance him, and he slowly nodded.

"When I was a sophomore Camille came to our school. I got crush on her, and my best friend Woolsey too. But we got this rule that if we both are crushing on the same girl we let her chose. And Camille was…is really beautiful. We started to hang out and she liked me too. So we started dating soon. I was so head over heels for her" I got a bit jealous. I really thought that he likes guys, not girls. "Anyway. Little did I know what she was for real. But before I realized it, I was having so much fun with her. We were both the party types you know. And at one party I went with her to some her friends…she…introduced me to drugs" I gasped. He was a druggie? "At first I didn't want to take it, but with the hot guys there I knew that I need to impress Camille. So I took the first doze of crack. Later was only worse. I started to take on every party we went. And one day I found out that Cammy is a dealer too. And she made me selling too. I only did that once. And then I started to feel worse and worse. I wanted to take drugs like nonstop. I changed. And my family saw that. My brother found one baggie in my room. And then the hell broke loose in our home. Mom and dad were screaming at me. And the next day they send me to a rehab. I was locked down for four months. I got only visits from my family. When I finally was out I wanted to meet with Camille, although Ragnor told me that I shouldn't be with her anymore. That she's the reason I got in this shit. But back there I thought that I'm in love with her. So when we went on one party with my brother I found her with my best friend in a bed. You believe it she fucked with my best friend."

"Oh god" I started "I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry. Please. I don't need your pity" he interrupted

"I didn't want to say sorry. I wanted to say that I'm glad you trusted me with this story" he smiled little at me. "Now I totally understand why Ragnor is protective over you."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something Magnus?" I asked after a long pause. He nodded "Are you…are you still taking drugs?"

"Not since the rehab" he said silently "Ragnor and our parents are watching me, and I got my therapist too. If I got the need to take I call to her and we talk about it. I'm better now."

"I'm glad." He smiled "And I want you to know that if you need to talk you can talk to me too. I'm here to listen, always"

"You know Alexander" he started lightly "I knew that we will be great friends. Since the very first day"

"Yeah me too"

* * *

A/N: And, how was it?

Review if that's what you wish

Glittery Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

All characters belongs to Cassandra Clare

* * *

My first month in the new school went pretty cool. Thanks to Magnus I caught up fast. It's so crazy that in a month we became kind of best friends. We hang out almost every day after school, we sit together on every class we have together too. We're eating lunch together. Sometimes with my sister, sometimes with his friends. I like him very much. It's like I can't stay away from him. And I guess it's vice versa. It's like we don't have enough of each other. We even text each other every night. But I can't help that. I like him. And I wish we could be something more but I don't know if he would like to.

Now I was doing my math when I heard a familiar ring of Escape the Fate "Gorgeous Nightmare". I knew without looking at the id who was calling. I smiled and answered

"Hi Mags"

"Hello Alexander" he said cheerfully. "What're doing?"

"Finishing math. You?" I said as I closed my book, and laid down at my bed

"Nothing really. Just lounging in my room, listening to that god awful music of yours that you made me listen yesterday. I can't stop listening to that band. I blame you if I'll turn to the dark side darling" I started to laughing at him "That wasn't funny Alexander."

"Sure it was" I finally stopped laughing "And besides ETF are great Mags. I'll take you to their concert one day. You'll see for yourself." I could swear that he rolled his eyes now.

"Sure I'll go with you, if you'll go with me to The Wanted concert. We can make a deal, pretty."

"No way in hell! I know that band. Izzy listens to them. Hell no. You won't drag me there" I took a sip of my coke and grabbed some nachos from my nightstand.

"Pretty please! With the glitter on the top? Please Alexander" he winced. I bet that if he would stand in front of me he would make a puppy eyes and I wouldn't be able to turn him down then. Thank god I can't see him now.

"No." he huffed to the phone

"You're no fun, you know" he made a short pause "Anyway…What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Noting really." I said lightly "Why?"

"Ragnor is having a party at our place. And would you like to come?" he asked hopefully. I really didn't like parties, I'm not that type of guy. When I was about to say that not really he spoke again "I would really like you to come Alexander. Pretty please?"

"You really want me to come? But I'm not a party type" I winced

"I want you to come. I want to spend some time with you, and we will have fun. I promise" I thought about that for a bit. I do want to spend some time with Magnus, but the party wasn't something good for me. All the pop music and dancing? Not my thing. "Hello? Darling you still there?"

"Yeah…" I said embarrassed that I wasn't listen. "I'm here"

"Good. So will you come?"

"I guess if you want me to. I'll come" I heard him squeak through the phone. "You ok Mags?"

"Great! It's so amazing that you agreed!" he was so happy, I could tell. "I'll see you tomorrow darling. Sweet dreams. Ciao!"

"Night Magnus" and he hung up.

So I'm going to the party. Cool. I got up from the bed and went to my closet to look for something that I could actually wear to not embarrass myself tomorrow. As I opened it I realized that I've got nothing to wear. None of my clothing is good for a party. And I need to look great. I need to make a good impression on Magnus. I thought that tomorrow would be a perfect opportunity to see if we could be more than friends or not. So I swallowed hard and went for a help of that special person. I lightly knock on her door and let myself in. I was surprised that she wasn't in her room. I went to my brother's room to ask if he knows where she is. And I found her with him.

"Izzy I need your help" I said as I closed the door of Jace's room. Both of them stopped playing on the computer for a second and looked at me puzzled "I…I…Ineedtogoforshopping" I said that so fast, and they looked at me confused. I lifted my hands in the air and sighed loud "I need to go for shopping"

Both of my siblings looked shocked at me. They even stopped play, so soon we could hear "game over". Izzy blinked few times at me before she spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my brother?" she looked at me in a disbelief "Shopping? Alexander Gideon Lightwood you want to go for shopping? With me? Did I get to some alternative world or something?"

"I need new clothes. And you're good in this" I said as I sat on Jace's bed. "So will you go with me tomorrow? Jace you too? I need some guy's opinion."

"Sure…" he said slowly "But why all of sudden you need new clothes?"

"I'm going to a party tomorrow night" I murmured.

"Party?! You're going on a party?" Izzy still was shocked "Where? I didn't hear that is some party coming."

"Ragnor is having a party, and Magnus invited me"

"Can I come too? Pretty please!" she jumped on my knees and hugged me tightly "Pretty please!"

"I'll ask later ok?" she nodded "Jace you want to come too?"

"I actually got invitation from Ragnor today at school. You know since I'm in the football team with him. All team is going. It's kind of season opening before an official one."

"So…tomorrow after school we're going to the mall. All of three right?" we both nodded to our sister "Any specific outfit you want? Like something colorful? Glittery? Leather?"

"I need to look fine, not foolish. I believe that you can find me something like that, so I won't embarrass myself there" she nodded and jumped off my laps. She looked at Jace, and then they both grinned at me "What?"

"You" she pointed at me "Want to look nice for Magnus. Am I right?" I turned red but shyly nodded "I knew it. You like him, like him like him"

"What are we twelve Iz?" said annoyed Jace

"Shush Jace" he stuck his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes and turned again at me "Anyway. If you like him why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't know if he likes me that way. What if he sees me only as a friend?" I laid down at my brother's bed. Izzy sat next to me and looked meaningfully at me.

"You're kidding me right? Have you not noticed that he's flirting with you ALL the time. He's observing you ALL the time. He spends his ALL time with you." She made a long pause "Yeah…he doesn't like you that way" Jace laughed a little "Geez, sometimes I wonder how you're the smartest here. Alec it's obvious that Magnus likes you, a lot. And you like him too, so…get together finally."

"I believe that at least a half school thinks you're together already" said my blonde brother. I looked at him shocked "Oh come on. We all can see those lovely looks, this flirting between you. You know, even Clary asked me yesterday if you and sparkles are an item."

"Ok…anyway…so tomorrow we'll go, ok?" they nodded and I went to my room.

The next day in school went pretty fine. At lunch I was sitting with my sister, Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Will and Jem. We all chatted a bit.

"So Izzy you're coming to the party tonight?" asked Magnus getting a bite of his apple.

"Yeah if you don't mind…is it ok with your brother?"

"Please…just because that is his party that doesn't mean that my friends can't come too. So all of you can come." All of them nodded. "Alec what are you doing after school? Want to grab some coffee?"

"I…I can't" he looked at me shocked. "I've got something to do"

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously

"Can't tell." I looked at my watch and grabbed my bag. "Gotta go to the library now. Izzy, Jace meet me in the parking lot after classes. And don't be late Jace."

After that I left them. After school me and my siblings went to the mall. Now I was standing in the middle of the cloth store with Jace, as Izzy were snoop around for some clothes. Twenty minutes later she came with a bunch of clothes and dragged us to the change rooms. She pushed me inside one of them and dropped clothes on me.

"Try everything on Alec" she said to me.

So at first I tried a white shirt with "Feel the power" written in red on it, and red skinny jeans. I stepped out and Jace shook his head while Izzy was nodding.

"That's too bright for me Izz. Can't you look for something black? Grey or dark blue?"

She hissed at me and went for some other clothes. Ten minutes later she came back with a long sleeved dark blue shirt, some dark pants and a black leather jacket. I smiled at her and took clothes. I went again to change room and put those clothes on myself. I was rather glad that she chose long sleeved. I didn't want Magnus to see my scars yet. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking good. I stepped out and Izzy and Jace smiled at me. I bought this outfit and we went to grab something to eat.

When we finally came back home I went to take a shower. After twenty minutes I stepped outside with the damp hair and put some music on. If I have to go to the party I need to prepare my mind for hours of awful pop music. So yeah, listening to my rock is an amazing way to do it. Anyway. I dried my hair and started to put my new clothes on. After an hour I was finally ready. I grabbed my car keys and stepped out of the room.

"If you want me to take you to the party better come out now!" I shouted when I was walking downstairs. I heard as Izzy shouted to give her fifteen minutes and Jace shouted something too but I couldn't understand it. I just rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to get some drink.

"You look good Alec" I heard my ten years old brother Max. He sat next to me on the chair "Where're you going?"

"On the party of my friend" I messed his hair. I know he doesn't like that. I love to tease him.

"Are Jace and Izzy coming with you?" I only nodded. "Then have fun there"

"Thanks little guy. Hey isn't Louis sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll be here any sec. We're going to play all night in Jace's games." He grinned at me.

"If you'll damage any of it you're paying me back Max" we heard Jace, as he came to the kitchen. He looked great. He had simply white shirt, black skinny jeans and black leather jacket, hair in mess and his white snickers.

"I'm ready!" announced Izzy as she waltzed in. She had a really short red dress with some black designs on it, and long boots.

"Can't you wear something else?" I whined.

"Why? What's wrong with this outfit?"

"You're showing too much Izz!" I said sternly as I pulled her dress a bit up, just to cover more of her cleavage. And with this dress came upper showing more of her thighs. "Go change!"

She murmured something mean to me and went change. Fifteen minutes later she came down wearing white knee length dress with a black belt and black high heels.

"Better?" she asked

"Much" I said and we all went out.

After twenty minutes I parked our car in front of Magnus' home. We went inside. The whole living room was full of dancing and drinking teenagers. Izzy and Jace went to find their pairs and I was looking for him.

* * *

A/N: And how was it?

Review if that's what you wish

Glittery Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your all reviews, follows and favorites.

Ah, I got a beta! So now it's error-less.

My wonderful beta: IDanceWithTheDevil - Thank you dear for your help.

Now, the new one.

* * *

Since I got back home from school I was buzzing with excitement. Today, I was going to find out if Alec and I could be something more. I wanted that so badly. God, in a month I fell so hard for that boy. I couldn't stay away from him. It was like something strong was drawing me to him, and I couldn't help that. I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

But today he was acting weird- really weird. He was avoiding me, and that lame excuse about going to the library got me thinking. Maybe he was growing bored of me? In fact, when he said that he could't hang out with me after school I was shocked. For the entire month that we knew each other, he never refused spending time with me. Something was not right. And I was going to find out tonight. That was, if he comes. I wanted so badly for him to come to the party. That was why I was now picking my perfect outfit for the occasion.

I picked a lime green vest and a simple, white, button-down shirt with ripped, light-blue skinny jeans with glitter scattered all over them. My dark green belt had an 'M' attached to the buckle. And as for shoes, I chose green sneakers. Yeah, it definitely looked good. Next up was hair and make-up. I smoothed my hair into spikes with gell and sprinkled green and blue glitter over them. I then put some glowing green eye shadow on my lids and used black eyeliner to outline my eyes. I put some mascara on my upper eyelashes. Then I chose blueberry lip-gloss. The last thing was sprinkling a tiny pinch of light green glitter over my cheek-bones. After that, I was finally ready.

"You look hot Magnus," I heard a female voice comment. I turned around and saw that Cate, Ragnor's girlfriend, was standing in my doorframe.

"You think so?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Hell yeah," she said lightly. "Hoping to get some tonight?"

Despite how great my desire was for Alec, I highly doubted that my feelings were requited. "Yeah, I wish," I said, more to myself than to Cate.

"He's dressing up for Alec," I heard my say brother as he came into my bedroom. He swooped his arm around Cate's and kissed her cheek.

"Alec? As in Alec Lightwood? Your friend?" I nodded. "Didn't know that he's gay."

"He is. At least that's what I heard in the changing room after one practice. Jonathon and Sebastian were making fun of him just because Jace wasn't there. Anyway… I didn't know that you like him that way bro."

"I do like him very much. Just don't know if he likes me that way. But tonight I'm gonna find out if we could work that way. If not, I'll be his friend."

"Well good luck bro." He smiled at me. "Come on sweetie," he said to Cate. "Guests will be here soon"

After an hour there were so many people here. I tried to look for Alec, or Izzy or Jace, but they weren't here. I sighed and went to talk to some other people from our school. I was talking to Tessa and James when I heard her gasp.

"Oh fuck. Who's that hottie?" she said and James glared her. "Not that you're not hot babe, but look at him."

"Who're you talking…" I turned around and saw him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black leather jacket and ripped black jeans with black lace boots. His hair was a bit messy in an extremely sexy way. God, I was literally drooling over him. When he saw me he smiled a little and came closer.

"Oh god, he's coming," said Tessa. "How do I look?"

"Great as always Tess, but he won't be interested," I said as he was coming closer.

"You don't know that. Watch me babe. He'll be mine tonight," she declared as she fixed her short blue dress as Alec approached us.

"Hello Alexander," I said cheerfully, but watching Tessa wearily.

"Hi Mags," he said shyly.

"I'm Tessa Grey. And you handsome?" said the brown haired girl and gently gave her hand to Alec. He shook it tentatively and blushed

"A-Alec…Alec Lightwood," He stuttered.

"I must say, Alec, you do look hot." He started blushing even more and was looking at me, his eyes pleading.

"Come on Alexander, I'll get you something to drink." He slowly nodded and then Tessa gave him her number and told him to call her. I laughed as we walked over to the bar. Alec was watching me, puzzled. "I told her that you won't be interested, but she didn't listen"

"She's not the first girl who's hit on me, you know." I wasn't shocked. He was hot, after all. "Today at the mall some blonde chick tried to ask me out. Not Jace but me." He sounded really surprised

"You were at the mall today?" He nodded. "So I guess you went shopping, for that outfit?"

"Yeah…"

"I must say, you look amazing in that outfit Alexander."

"Really?" I nodded "You like it?"

"Very much." I opened one beer and gave it to him, but he shook his head. "Don't want to drink beer? Want something else? Some shots? Vodka?"

"I'm not drinking tonight." He pulled out car keys from his pocket and jingled them in front of my face. "I'm Izzy's and Jace's driver on the way back."

"Sure. So some soda then?" He nodded.

I handed him one can and we went dancing. I knew that he doesn't like to dance but he tried to have fun, almost like he did that for me. After a half an hour of dancing he went to grab some fresh air. Few minutes later I approached him on our balcony. He was standing with his arms on the handrail. I stepped next to him.

"You're not having fun, are you Alexander?" I asked, though I said it more like a statement.

"I am…" he said like he was trying to convince himself and not me. I looked at him meaningfully "Ok…I'm not. It's just you know that I don't like this kind of music, and dancing and all. I'm not the party type like you."

"I know. And I appreciate that you came." He smiled a little. I looked at him. He was so beautiful, so flawless as we were standing in the dim light. Amazing. I wanted so badly to kiss him. To hold him in my arms. I gently grabbed his hand and waited for his response. He just stared at our hands, but didn't jerk away, thankfully. So I slowly intertwined our fingers. He blushed. "Come on. I want to show you something."

I walked with him up to the third level. We were now standing in front old wooden door. I gave them a hard push and they finally opened. I let him go inside first. When he went inside I closed the door behind us. We were standing in my attic, the place where I used to come so often. I grabbed his hand again and pulled him to the middle. I took some old blanket from the chair and shook the dust from it, coughing a little. Then I put it on the floor and gestured towards Alec. He slowly came over and sat next to me. I laid on my back, one arm behind my head. Soon Alec laid down too. Now we were observing stars through the big window above us.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. It's my special spot," I said with a mild time. "Whenever I need to think or I need to be alone I come here."

"And what are we doing here now?"

"I needed to talk to you in private. I don't want anyone else to hear us now." I sat up and he did the same. He looked with concern at me. "Listen Alec… I…" I ran hand through my hair. I always did that when I'm nervous. Yeah, Magnus Bane is nervous in talking to a boy. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Do you like me?" He was now puzzled. He blinked a few times in shock.

"Of course I do. You're my friend."

"I didn't mean like that." His eyes were wide open. "Oh…you don't. It's…it's ok…my crush will wear off someday…but we're still friends right? I don't want to…"

"Magnus!" He snapped me out of my speech. "Will you shut up for a sec?" I nodded. He grabbed my hands and interlinked them with his own. He looked at our hands and he said softly to me, "I do like you, very much."

"You do?" I asked with a hope. He shyly nodded. "I like you very, very much too, Alec." I made a long pause and smiled to him. "I was afraid that you're only see me as your friend, since my flirting wasn't working on you."

"It did work." He whispered. "I was just scared that you don't like me that way…you flirt with practically everyone, so I wasn't sure."

"Oh darling…how could I not like you that way…you're amazing." He blushed more. I caressed his cheek gently. "I... I would like you to be my boyfriend Alec."

"Me too," he said quietly. "I'm just scared… I've never had a boyfriend before…and…"

"It's okay baby…we'll take things slow." I looked into his magnificent eyes and drown in them. "Alec?" He looked at me questioningly. "Can I…Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

I brought myself closer to him. I saw that he was scared but he trusted me. I cupped his chin and slowly leaned to him, looking in his eyes whole the time. I admit that for a brief second I was afraid that he would back off. But he didn't. Finally, I put my lips on his. I softly and sweetly kissed him. He unsurely kissed me back. The kiss was brief and when we pulled away he was still shocked.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Indeed." I grinned at him. "God, I've wanted to do that since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"Really?" I nodded putting my hands on his knees. "Then why didn't you?"

"You were my friend back then, Alec, not my boyfriend." He blushed again. "Oh I love when you do that." He looked puzzled. "You're adorable when you're blushing darling." He blushed harder. "Yep, lovely view."

"No. it's embarrassing," he huffed.

"Adorable!" I pecked him on the cheek.

"Stop it. I'm not."

"Yes you are baby. Amazing, gorgeous, adorable, hot, handsome... The list goes on and on. But the most important thing is that you're finally mine. And only mine"

I leaned towards Alec again and this time he leaned in too. We met in half way. I savoured the feeling of his soft lips on mine. At first it was a bit sloppy but then our lips started to move in a sync. I moved my hands at his hips and he put his on the back of my neck. I wanted to do something more. I gently licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth in a surprise. I quickly slid my tongue inside and his lips stopped nodding against mine and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I…I shouldn't have…you want to take things slow. I'm sorry."

"It's…ok…it's just you surprised me…and I'm... I've never kissed someone before so…I don't know how to do it right…so…"

"You did good. And with practice you would be better at this stuff. And I'm all for practice with you darling." I winked at him. And again he blushed. I loved it. He intertwined our hands again. For a long period we stared into each other's eyes. "Your eyes are amazing sweetheart. So blue, like an ocean. I could drown in them." My words sounded cheesy to even my own ears, but that didn't mean they weren't true.

"Thank you." He brushed his thumb over my hand. "I like yours too. They're cat like eyes. So beautiful."

"Why thank you sweetness."

"Are you gonna call me this weird pet names all the time?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes pretty. Every lovely name I come up with I'll be calling you."

"I think I'll have to use to it, right?" I nodded, smiling. "I think I can do that."

"Great!" I made a long pause and stood up. I pulled him off of the floor. "So now we need to go back there. You know. I need to show off my boyfriend to everyone."

* * *

A/N: And how was it?

They are together! Isn't it good?

In the next one, a bit drama.

Review if that's what you wish.

Glittery Angel


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for your all reviews.

Beta'd by the wonderful IDanceWithTheDevil. Thank you dear!

* * *

We were walking downstairs hand in hand. I was excited and scared at the same time. I mean, he's my first boyfriend. What if I do something wrong? Or what if we won't work out?

"Darling?" I looked over him. He was so gorgeous. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" He wasn't convinced. "I'm fine Mags."

"You sure? You seem off."

"It's just…" he squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "it's nothing really."

"Ok. If you say so"

When we were finally downstairs few people gave us disgusted looks. I was pretty sure that Magnus didn't see them or choose to ignore them, but I didn't. I wanted to let go his hand and hide myself. I think he sensed that and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Ignore them honey," I heard him saying to me as he pulled me closer to himself. I took a huge inhale and nodded. I needed to get used to the PDA with him. We saw then Isabelle coming toward us.

"Where were you?" she demanded as she approached us.

"Upstairs," said Magnus as he smiled at her. Izzy's eyes were wide open now. "I'll leave you two alone for a sec. Be right back darling." He pecked my cheek and left us alone.

"So…is he good in bed?" she asked in a sudden. My eyes opened wide in a shock. Blush crept onto my cheeks, as I stared at her. "I bet he is."

"And how would I know that?"

"Well…you went upstairs with him…And you weren't back for like a half an hour…do the math bro. And he was grinning like an idiot…so is he?"

"I haven't had sex with him!" I said a bit too loud. Thank god that music is so loud here. Izzy was looking at me with disbelief. "I didn't!"

"Fine! I believe you brother." She was laughing at me, as I crossed my arms at my chest. "So what did you two were doing upstairs?"

"It's none of your business Iz!"

"We just kissed my dear," I heard his melodic voice again, and then I felt his arms around my waist. I jumped a bit in a surprise. "I swear I didn't take advantage of your brother tonight."

He pecked my cheek and Izzy left us alone. I turned around to Magnus and he kissed me on lips. They were so soft, so amazing. During that kiss my heart pounded like crazy in my chest. Just like during our first kiss. He put his hands on my back, I put mine on his neck. We were kissing until we heard some throat clearing behind my back. I quickly pulled away from him.

"So nice to see that you're having fun Magnus," we heard Ragnor say. I blushed immediately, and hid my face in Magnus' shoulder. "Hate to break it to ya but we're running out of booze and I'm pretty sure that if I go to the basement I'll fall downstairs. So…could you go?"

"Sure," Magnus rolled his eyes and let me go. "Wait here darling."

"No, I'll come with you and help." He smiled at me and nodded. We went to the basement. In there, Magnus took out one box of vodka and one of beer. Then he took out some juices. "Babe could you take this one upstairs already?" he pointed me the box with vodka

"Sure thing Mags. Be right back." I grabbed the box and went upstairs. I was walking slowly, trying to not break the bottles. When I finally set them on the table I heard a voice that I haven't hear in a long time.

"Alec? Alec Lightwood?" I turned around and approached Dave. The guy from my school thanks to whom my secret was revealed. He looked at me, shocked, just the way I was looking at him. What he was doing here? "What a surprise!"

"Yeah…What are you doing here?"

"Our…I mean the team got invited. Josh knows the guy who threw the party," he said lightly.

"The whole team is here?" he nodded "And Josh too?"

"Yep. He was around here with Tom and Jared, you know hitting on girls like always." He smiled at me "And You? What are you doing here?"

"Got invited too by my friend."

"Well, well…Hello Alec, long time no see" I heard the voice that I was hoping to never hear again. Josh approached me along with Tom and Jared. They were looking at me with disgust. I so wanted to run away. "How's life?"

"G..goo…good" I stutter

"Again trying to hit on Dave, fag?" With those words I remembered what they had done to me. Again I saw them humiliating me, calling me a fag, a disgrace. The beating up after my last practice. At that moment I felt the urge to cut again. I tried to escape but they were piercing me with theirs eyes full of disgust. I felt sick.

"Hey darling you didn't…" I heard again voice of my boyfriend. I refused to open my eyes I couldn't look at him now. "Josh…what are you doing here?"

"Hi Magnus" said the blonde one

"You know him?" I asked Magnus as he stand next to me.

"Yeah… he's my cousin sort of. Ragnor's blood cousin…so kind of mine too." He looked at me with concern. "And how do you know him babe?"

"Alec and I used to go to the same school, right Alec?" he grinned at us in a bit creepy way.

"I…I gotta go." I was walking fast toward my sister. I know that I left Magnus confused there but I had to escape from Josh and the other guys. I saw her dancing with Simon and I pulled her off of him. "We're going home. Now."

"What?" she tried to struggle but my grip was stronger. "Alec it hurts!"

"Sorry…We gotta go. Please…Where's Jace?"

"What happened? Did Magnus do something to you? I swear if he did, he…"

"He didn't. I just…I just need to go. Please Izzy." I begged her and then Jace came over to us.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're going home Jace. Like now."

I grabbed their sleeves and tugged them to the door. I heard that Magnus was calling after me but I just was walking faster.

"Alec wait! What the fuck happened?" shouted Jace and tried to stop me.

"We're going home. End of discussion. Now move faster!"

"Alec! Alec wait! Alec!" I heard Magnus' voice. When we were outside he got to us and stand in front of me grabbing my arms. "What happened? Where're you going?"

"Home. I'm going home"

"Why?"

"I just need to." I didn't even looked in his eyes. "Please let me go."

"Alec, tell me what happened!" He tugged me to the bench in his porch and sat me down. He crouched in front of me and grabbed my hands into his. Izzy and Jace stood not so far away from us. "Baby please tell me what happened. Did someone tell you something?" I was quiet. "Was it Josh? Did he tell you something?"

At the sound of his name I shook my head and shut my eyes. Magnus was gently brushing my hands with his thumbs.

"Sweetie?" he said lightly. "Please open your eyes and tell me."

"Remember when I told you why I transferred schools?" I whispered, but I was sure that he heard me. I opened my eyes and he nodded. "I was in the soccer team along with Josh and the two guys you saw with him." He nodded again. "Did you saw the blonde guy next to him? That was Dave. The guy who was the reason of my secret come out to the world." He looked at me, puzzled. "After one practice we were alone in the change room…you know taking shower after running…and I was fully clothed when he stepped out with only towel around his hips…and then…that towel flew to the floor…and I got…" I blushed again.

"It turned you on right? You got a hard on?" I only nodded shooting my eyes down again.

"And then the rest of the guys came in," I said quietly, remembering it all again.

"Oh darling…"

"And they made my life a living hell since that day." I swallowed hard. Magnus sat next to me on the bench and put his arms around me.

"What they've done to you baby. Tell me." He intertwined our fingers and kissed my palm.

"They called me that mean names…and wrote awful things about me…they humiliated me every single day… they beat me up too." The last part I whispered, hoping that maybe he didn't hear. He did. He squeezed my hands tighter and opened his eyes wide.

"I'm gonna kill those fuckers!" He kissed my hair and got up. I gripped his wrist strongly.

"Please don't!" I cried out. "Please! I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't do it." I believe I started to cry, cause Magnus quickly sat down and embraced me. He stared to stroke my hair and kissed my forehead. I started to shake.

"Shhh…it's ok baby…I'm here…I'm not going anywhere. Shhh…" I started to relax in his arms. I felt safe in them, like nothing and no one can hurt me. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm…I'm fine now," I whispered, still leaning my head against his shoulder. "Please…don't do anything…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't. I promise you that I won't." he kissed my palms "And I promise you that no one will hurt you ever again. I promise you. I'll protect you from anyone and everyone."

"I wanna go home," I whined.

"Of course sweetness. Give me your keys. I'll drive all of you." I shook my head. "Baby you're too jittery. I'm not gonna let you drive in this state."

"Haven't you drank tonight?" I asked.

"No. I haven't. I'm sober." I gave him car keys and soon we drove off. Once we were outside my home I calmed myself. Izzy and Jace said goodbye to Magnus and went inside. I stood with him for a while waiting for his cab "You'll be ok sweetie?"

"Yeah…I'm better now." I smiled blankly at him. He nodded and caressed my cheek. "Thank you…for everything."

"No need baby. I'm just glad that you're better now." The yellow cab came and it was our time to say goodbye. "Call me tomorrow, so we can go on some lunch or just to hang out, ok?" I nodded. "Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams."

"Night Mags." We kissed once again, and then I watched him as he was driven off. Maybe that night wasn't so perfect as I hoped for it to be, but I did learn one thing: I can trust Magnus with my life, and that he's going to be there for me.

* * *

A/N: And how was it?

Reviews?

Glittery Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Thank you my wonderful beta: IDanceWithTheDevil for help.

This chapter, the idea of it comes from my friend Intoxic, she helped me with the romantic stuff of the date and all. The end is totally hers.

Enjoy it.

* * *

The first week of our relationship was a bit awkward. I mean, Alec isn't used to the whole PDA thing, so he gets surprise every time I grab his hand, or kiss him. And I know that although in school people know that he's gay, he's still embarrassed about it, but my goal is to make him feel comfortable with this, with our relationship and with himself. And now I was watching him during his practice. He was running really fast. And the way he moved on the field was amazing. He was so content when he played. It's like I've been watching the other Alec. The confident, happy, not bothering about others Alec. Like a whole new person. I wanted for him to be this confident Alec all the time.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard some female voice. I looked up and saw really pretty girl with an amazing braids in her hair. She smiled shyly at me as I nodded. "So your friend is playing here?"

"Actually my boyfriend." I grinned at her. "The black haired hottie with blue eyes."

"You mean Alec?" I nodded "So you must be Magnus. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…Alec is talking about you nonstop at history. You've really gotten to him. I'm Maia by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Maia." I shook her hand. "So…which one of them is your hottie?"

"Jordan Kyle." I looked at her, puzzled. "The blond goalie."

"He's cute." She nodded. "But don't tell Alexander I said that."

"You got my word." She blinked at me, and then we saw that the practice ended. The guys were now going to the change room.

"Oh Alec look. Your lover boy is here," Will said to him. "Hello Magnus."

"Hi Will." I greeted him and turned my gaze at my beauty again. "Hey darling."

"Mags, what are you doing here?"

"Came to watch you and kidnap you for some coffee." He blushed a little and managed a nod.

"Let me shower first and then we can go." I nodded and he went inside. I chatted a bit more with Maia, just till the guys came out. Alec was blushing like crazy and Will and Jem were laughing. Alec grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls. We heard Will shouting behind us.

"And remember, Alec, safety first!"

He squeezed my hand harder and started to walking faster. I had to run after him.

"What was that about?" I asked when we finally were outside school. "Baby?"

"Nothing. They were just teasing me. It's nothing."

At the coffee shop we were sipping our usual. Me latte and him black coffee with sugar. We were just simply enjoying our time together and talked about everything that came into our minds.

"You were great today honey," I said in a sudden. He blushed as always. Man, I do love him blushing.

"Thanks." His voice was so shy now. "It's so great that coach agreed to let me into his team in the beginning of the season. Now I can do something that I actually love."

"And I get to watch you, so the pleasure is both sides hon."

"So what, you're gonna come to my every practice and game?" I nodded. "Now you're gonna be my personal cheerleader too?"

"I could but I'm afraid I would look weird in a short skirt." I made a short pause. "No wait. I would look good. I mean I look fabulous in everything." He started to laugh at me. I hissed at him playfully. "Are you doubting me darling?"

"No…it's just…you and a skirt…Please don't…" He tried to compose himself and after a while he managed to stop laughing. "I wouldn't play well with that distraction."

"Well…I understand that babe…I mean I'm a hell distraction." He blushed again. For a long period we were in a comfortable silence, and then I saw that Alec was nervous. He opened his mouth and closed it few times, as an attempt to say something."Baby is something wrong?"

"It's…I'm…" His cheeks were pink again as he tried to look into my eyes. He took a deep breath and finally spoke "Would you…would you…get it together Lightwood," I heard him whisper to himself. He shrugged his arms and continued. "Magnus…would you like to…go out with me?"

"As in on a date?" I asked teasingly. He only nodded. I grinned at him and lifted his chin. "I would love to darling." He breathed a sigh of relief as I took his hand into mine. He visited slightly and then managed to smile. "So when will our amazing first official date be?"

"How about Friday night?" he asked lightly.

"Perfect." I winked at him. "Where will we go? I gotta know, so I would wear something properly."

"Whatever you wear will be fine. And about a place. It'll be surprise."

So now I couldn't wait till Friday.

…

And finally the day had arrived. I was jittery for a whole day, but in a good way. I was excited about our date. I needed to have a perfect outfit. I wanted to look hot. I definitely had the ideal clothes for that. Black leather, tight pants, red sparkly shirt and the black glittery jacket. I put my hair in spikes and sprinkled a little glitter over them. Then make-up. I put on my eyelids golden eye shadow which made my eyes pop, and of course a black eyeliner. I didn't put on any lipstick or a lip gloss, just a simple peach lip balm. I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard my brother's voice.

"Magnus! Your lover boy is here!" I squeaked in excitement and literally ran downstairs.

When I saw him I almost got a heart attack. God! He was looking so magnificent, almost fuckable. He was wearing a black jeans, black and a-bit-transparent shirt, so I could see his amazing abs, and his great leather jacket. Although it was a bit of a mournful look, I loved every single part of it. And his messy hair. I could just stare and drool over him for a whole night. Get it together Bane! I told myself. Stop day-dreaming!

"Hello Magnus," he said lightly and eyed me from my head to my toes. When he looked into my eyes again he smiled a little. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…but…Do I look ok? I mean properly for the place that you're taking me?"

"You look perfect." His voice was now so shy. He gently took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. Oh god. Whenever he's doing this I get shivers. "So…we're going?"

"Yes." I squeezed his hand. "I'm going out. Don't wait up!" I shouted to my parents and brother.

"Have fun sweetie!" my mom said back as she came to the door. "And please don't come so late in the night. Tomorrow you've got your session."

"Don't worry Mrs. Fell, I'll bring him home at a reasonable hour." Oh he's so charming , I thought. My mom smiled at him and he smiled back

"Then have fun boys." And we went out still holding hands.

After fifteen minutes of driving Alec finally pulled in in front of some garden, or little woods. I wasn't sure. He opened the door for me and offered me his hand. I gladly took it. He led me further the garden. Yeah it's a garden. And after five minutes we finally stopped. We were standing on some field. In the middle was a small wooden table set for two people. On the trees were draped the twinkly lights. The view was magical. I was completely enthralled. He led me to the table and pulled back the chair for me. Oh god. He's not only charming but a gentleman too? Could I get a better guy? Nope. He was perfect.

"It's beautiful here Alec," I said in a dreamy voice.

"You like it?" I nodded. "Good. I wanted for our first date to be great."

"It's more than great. It's perfect darling."

Then Izzy came with some plates and I was surprised that it was my favorite mushroom ravioli. How in the hell did he knew that I liked it? After we ate we talked a bit more and then he said that it's time to get me home. I whined a bit in protest, but eventually agreed. I did have to go home. In the morning I had my session. But I was surprised that he didn't take me to his car.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Why of course darling."

We were walking hand in hand through the park. The night was amazing. A bit chilly but still while I was holding his hand I felt so warm. I never had those feelings before…ok…maybe I hadn't felt this kind of feelings in a long time. Not since Camille. And yet Alec was something more. He cared about me, was trying to impress me. And I felt great with him. I didn't know what it meant, but if I was falling for him than I was so glad. He was amazing guy. I think I couldn't get any better. While we were walking he was telling me about stars, and showing me them on the sky.

"Oh…and there you can see the Ursa Minor." He was pointed at some stars.

"A what?"

"Little Bear?"

"Oh…right. I'm not really good at Astronomy." He smiled a bit and pulled me closer to himself. "But I guess I'm good at this?" He nodded. "Maybe you can tell me more of the stars? Some other day?"

"If you want…I can even take you to some observatory." He was so lightly speaking about his passions. "I used to go there often, as a kid"

"So it's another passion? After soccer and obviously literature?"

"Yeah…and what are yours? Beside the literature and fashion of course?"

"I love to draw." He looked at me shocked. "Especially people, it's like when I draw I can get to know them truly."

"Will you show me your works?"

"Maybe one day." He simply nodded. And then I realized that we're outside my home. Alec kissed my cheek and caressed it gently. "I had fun today."

"Me too." He still held my hand. "I really enjoyed our time together."

"Oh darling…so did I. Now I'm waiting for our next date. But this time it's me who takes you somewhere, ok?"

"Sure thing Mags." He looked behind me and laughed a bit. "I think you should go inside…you're brother and mother are standing in the window looking at us."

I looked up and saw them as they were hiding behind curtain. I glared them although I wasn't sure if they saw it. I rolled my eyes and looked again at Alec.

"I guess I should leave," I said, and leaned in to capture his lips. Alec smiled and leaned too. We met in a half way. The kiss was so sweet and soft, a perfect goodbye. After we pulled away he lightly pecked my cheek.

"Goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight Alexander."

And I watched him as he went away to his car, where Izzy was sitting already. She moved into the passenger seat, and Alec get on the driver seat. Before he drove off he waved to me and I blew him a kiss. After he drove off I went inside with a huge grin on my face. As I was leaning at the door my mom and brother approached me.

"So…how was it sweetie? Spill," squeaked my mom.

"Amazing and perfect," I said in rapture. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

And how was it?

Glittery Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Beta'ed by the amazing IDanceWithTheDevil. Thank you so much dear!

* * *

Alexander and I were in a relationship for two months already. And I must say it's wonderful. God. We're so happy. He makes me feel so relaxed, so amazing, so good, so safe. And as for now I was almost sure that I was in love with him. Although I will wait a bit longer 'till I'll reveal that you him. I didn't know whether he felt the same about me. I was hoping for it. Our relationship was steady. We decided to not rush. And I was okay with it. I wanted him to feel good with me. I knew it's so not like me to wait for a guy to be ready. But with Alec I'm willing to wait long, even if my body is killing me for it. Wanna know why?

About a month ago I started to have wet dreams about him. And I blame gym for it. Once, I was in bad shape and I didn't do exercises but I had to do homework in the gym. And I was quite ok with it. I could watch my boy, as he was doing his activities. Once the bell rang, the guys started to go. And I saw Alec, he was sweating, and his shirt rolled up a bit, so I could see his abs. Man he was amazing. Next I wanted to see him whole naked, his whole body. And that was the night I started to dream about his naked body next to mine. I so wanted to touch him, to see him without clothes. However, the edge for me was yesterday, when I went over to his house.

I was waiting for him, his sister let me in. So now I was sitting in his bed, cross-legged, as he went out of the shower. His hair damp, drops of the water trailing down his naked chest. Only towel around his hips. So delicious... I felt incredibly hot inside. And then he noticed me

"Fuck! Magnus! What are you doing here?"

"Izzy let me in." I tried to say that as much lightly as I could. He blushed and ran into the bathroom again. I tried to calm myself down. But I couldn't erase that view from my mind. 'Please don't get hard now. Please,' I was begging myself. 'Think about something awful Magnus. Think about Jace, think about Jace.' And I must say I succeed. I didn't get hard. And when Alec stepped out again, he was fully clothed. And then I decided that I want to try something more with him and tomorrow I would have the perfect opportunity.

…

Today we were making out in my room, on my bed, listening to some quite nice music. We both came to the compromise that we can listen to some popular rock, so we decided that Avril Lavinge could do. But we really didn't care about the music. We were too occupied by our mouths and tongues. Yes, I finally taught Alec French kissing. And he was hell good at it. He was a pretty good student when it came to this lesson. Oh and I was getting so excited about what I was going to teach him next. Now I was sitting in his lap, with my knees next to his hips. He had his hands on my hips.

"Alec darling?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Ye…yes?" he was breathing fast.

"Would you like to go further?" His eyes were wide open now, and he was staring at me.

"Further?" he asked after a while. "As in…as is…have…you know?"

"Baby." I started and sit up. "We don't have to jump into a deep water at this very moment. We don't have to have sex at once." He blushed again. "I know you're not ready for it yet."

"Not yet…sorry Magnus," he said quietly.

"Don't be. I want wait." His look was puzzled. "I care about you and I don't want to rush anything."

"Than what did you mean by further?"

"Like I said. I would like to do something more than kissing. Not that I don't like kiss you. I love it. It's just I want to do more." I looked deep into his amazing baby blue. "Would you?"

"Like what?"

"A little bit touching at first? I want to do everything with you step by step. I want you to feel good with me."

"O…oookk…" I smiled wide at him and caressed his cheek "So…what to do?"

"Just kiss me silly."

We leaned again to each other's. I captured gently his lips. They were so soft, so sweet. Then I nibbled his lower lip, and he opened his mouth so I could slide my tongue. With gentle movements inside his mouth, I traveled my hand down his chest. I stopped at the hem of his shirt and then I slid my hand underneath it. Goodness I finally touched his naked skin. It was so soft, so delicate. His abs were amazing. I moved my hand up and then my fingers brushed his nipple. He moaned from pleasure and surprise at once. He finally put his hand under my shirt and was running it up my spine. It gave me the shivers, his hand were colder than mine. I, again, got to the hem of his shirt and rolled it up as an attempt to removed it. And then I felt hand on my hand and Alec pulled away from me. I looked at him puzzled as he was rolling down his shirt.

"I can't…Sorry I can't." He tried to rolled me off of him, but I just sat stronger at him. "Magnus…"

"Are you embarrassed or what? Cause I don't get it." I frowned at him "Didn't you like it?"

"I did," he said shyly.

"Then imagine how better they will get if you remove your shirt. I could touch you more then."

"I just can't." He grabbed the hem of his long sleeved shirt and then it hit me. I recalled what I saw few days ago.

"Is there something you don't want me to see?" He was quiet and avoiding my gaze. I lifted his chin so he could look me in the eyes. "Is this about those scars on your wrist?"

He was in a pure shock. He was opening his mouth to say something and then he closed it again. I sighed and caressed his cheek gently.

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"I noticed a glimpse of them few days ago at English. You were writing something and your sleeved rolled up a bit. I didn't want to confront you about that because I wanted you to tell me that by yourself."

He was nervously playing with the hem of sleeved again. I felt bad that I forced him practically to tell me that. But I wanted to know. So now we were sitting in a silence. After a while it got me nervous so I decided to do the first move. Well he would have to know that soon. So I decided why not now. And I raised myself a bit from his laps. I removed my shirt and then I unzip my pants. He was watching me in a horror.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Don't jitter baby. I'm not going to undress myself today. Although one word and I would strip for you." I winked at him, and pulled a bit my pants down, so he could see what I had below my left hip. I changed my angle so he could see it good. He immediately moved his fingers to my skin and moved them at the old scars of craving. His touch was so delicate, like a feather.

"What happened to you?" he still had his hand in there.

"When I was in rehab…and I was cut out of drugs I was feeling... distant. I wanted to take again, and again. And I couldn't. so I wanted to damage things. And since there wasn't really anything in my room beside a bed I didn't had any opportunity." I took a huge inhale remembering it again. "And then I started to hurt myself. At first I was pounding the walls till my knuckles were bleeding. But after a week my doctors noticed it and were watching my every step. So I stopped." He breathed in a relief and started to run circles at my hip. "And two weeks later I found a better way to hurt myself. I stole a fork from the cafeteria and hid it. Few days later I stared to crave at my skin. In two weeks I finally carved that word Alec. 'Drug'. I craved what my body craved, what my mind craved, what my blood craved. DRUG. After my doctors saw that at one checkup. They were checking up on me every night. Looking for any new damages on my body. But then I started to feel better. And finally I was better, I wasn't an addict anymore. But I got this reminder for my entire life."

Then I zip up my pants again, and wanted to pull on shirt, but Alec's hands stopped me. I nodded then. Well it wasn't exactly my goal for today, but one without shirt is almost enough. And then I was shocked, in a good way, by Alec taking his shirt off. He lowered his head and fisted his hands. God his upper body was amazing. So muscled. Making me drool over. I took his arms and looked closer at his scars from cuts. I gently touched every scar looking at him if I didn't hurt him. There were so many of them, at both his arms.

"I did them a few months ago." He started, his voice hoarse. He still didn't look at me. "When the guys found out that I'm gay and the tormenting started, the beating up and humiliating caused a break down for me. I didn't know what to do. For a brief moment I thought that maybe I'm all the names they call me. Maybe I'm a disgraceful, a fag, a disgust…"

"Alec you're not!" I interrupted him. "You're anything but that."

"I know that now. But back then I didn't know. So I believed that and I started to cut." He swallowed hard, I brushed gently his scars. "But Jace found out about it and told mom. And she transferred me and took me to a psychologist."

"Are you…are you still doing it?"

"No. I stopped when Jace found out."

"Good." I kissed his cuts. "Alexander darling. You don't have to hide it from me anymore. I'm never going to judge you. Who am I to judge you when I'm a worse fucked up than you…"

"You're not Magnus! You're an amazing, gorgeous, beautiful boy…guy. You're anything but fucked up."

"You're so cute and sweet baby. That's why I like you so much." I kissed him hungrily again and laid him down. Next I hovered him and started to run my hand over his chest. Then I pulled away from him and winked at him. I moved my lips to his neck, and gave him light kisses. He was moaning, as he got his hand into my hair and tugged at it. I moaned against his naked shoulder. I was about to go lower to his chest when we heard a knock on my door. I growled and Alec gasped.

"What?!" I shouted

"Are you fondling Alec right now?" I heard my brother. I rolled my eyes and then look at my boyfriend, his face was red.

"Go away Ragnor!"

"Well I would but mom wants you two downstairs. Dinner is set. So put your clothes back on and we're waiting for you."

After he left I looked over at Alec, who was hiding his face in hands. I removed his hands and kissed his nose. I handed him his shirt and I took mine. After few seconds we composed ourselves and made our way downstairs. I looked at Alec again. I was happy that today we made not one but two progresses. First we went further and two we trusted each other more now.

* * *

A/N: How was it?

Glittery Angel


	9. Chapter 9

It's not beta'd yet, so excuse me for mistakes.

Enjoy it.

* * *

Tomorrow Alec was having his first game with the team. And today he was having his last practice. Two hours of playing. And as the great boyfriend that I am, I'm sitting on the bench and admiring and cheering him. Yep. I became his personal cheerleader, but without skirt and pompons. Although I consider making a "I heart Alec" flag for tomorrow's game. That would be something. Maybe I really should do it. But that for later. And now I was watching my man running after a ball.

"Hey Magnus!" I heard some girly voice. Soon Maia was sitting next to me "I thought that I meet you here. So how's life?"

"Great Maia. How're you?"

"Great also." She smiled wide at me "So exciting for tomorrow's game?"

"A bit. I mean it's Alec's first game. I know he will be great. But he thinks otherwise. No matter how many times I'm telling him that he's the best. No offence for Jordan."

"None taken. I know that Alec is great. Jordan speaks about him all the time. How Alec is so great at the field. And how he quickly adjusted and how he taught them so much new stuff."

"Should I be jealous?" I joked. She laughed at me and soon I was laughing too. Then we were back to watch guys. And then one of them pushed Alec by the accident of course, but I immediately stood up. "Oh god. Alec."

"Don't be so jumpy Magnus." Said Maia, and pulled me down back at the bench "He was just fouled. Happens all the time in soccer. Relax or tomorrow you're gonna have a heart attack before the first part of game."

"How so?"

"You do realize that it's normal?" I looked puzzled at her "When you play in soccer you're doing everything to not let the others to get a goal. So it's normal that you're fouling them and vice versa. So I suggest you prepare yourself for tomorrow."

"They can do it? I mean fouling the other player?"

"Yes. But of course they got a yellow card after that. If arbiter will see it of course." She explained to me. I sighed and tried not to jump after every time Alec landed on the ground.

After the practice I was waiting for Alec to get out of the change room. Finally he went out. But he was walking slowly. I quickly got up and went to him. I wanted to hug him but he stopped me.

"I'm sore like hell…"

"Oh baby" I kissed his forehead and took his bag. We went slowly to his car and he handed me his car keys. We had to wait still for Jace and Izzy. I looked over at Alec he had almost closed eyes. "Sweetie you ok?"

"Yeah…just my muscles are sore…I don't know…maybe I'll sleep it off or something."

And then I got the perfect idea to help him.

"Darling would you mind if we would stop by one shop?"

"Sure whatever." And then his siblings got in. First Izzy than Jace. We drove off. After ten minutes I pulled on the parking lot in front of the mall. I told Jace to stay with Alec while Izzy and I get inside. Izzy went to do some grocery for her mom and I went to look for the perfect thing for our evening. After ten minutes of wandering in chemist's wing I finally got it. I paid the lady and went out. Izzy was already in the car.

"What took you so long?" asked Jace, while my boy had closed eyes and was sleeping.

"I had to buy something really important Jace" I said quietly not wanting to wake Alec. When we finally pulled in their house I gently shook Alec's arm. "Darling? Alec sweetie wake up."

"Mphhh…" he was so adorable now. His siblings got out and I gently kissed his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and kissed me back. After we pulled away he looked still sleepy at me

"Hey"

"Hi" I brushed hair out of his eyes and kissed his nose "We're home?"

"Yeah." I opened my door and get out then I walked over and opened door for Alec. I helped him get out and took our bags. I led him inside and walked him to his room. "Alec darling, did you took shower after practice?"

"Yes" he laid down on his bed and I sat next to him, placing our bags at the floor "Why?"

"Then I know the perfect way to help you with your soreness" he looked puzzled at me. "I'm gonna give you a great massage"

"Huh?"

"You just lay down, relax and let me take care of you." He looked askew at me "You trust me Alec?" he nodded "I won't hurt you. I wanna help you. I want you to feel better. So trust me babe."

He finally nodded and sit up, so I could help him remove his shirt. Then I told him to lay at his stomach. He placed his arms under his face, so his cheek was on one of them. He closed his eyes and let me do my job. I hovered him and placed my knees next to his hips. I took the bottle with an oil from my bag, opened it and put a lot on my hands. I started to warm it and after a while I placed my hands at his shoulders.

"What's that smell?" asked sleepy Alec

"Sandalwood baby."

"Like it" I was rubbed his sore shoulders. Oh god it was like touching a brick. I pressed harder and he moaned. "God…"

After I worked his shoulders I started to get lower. I was doing slow moves at his lower back, and he was still moaning. I was go glad that he's feeling good with this. I pressed harder at his tail bone and he let out a loud groan. Then I started to rub his sides. After a while I leaned to his ear.

"Baby?"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Roll on your back please" he manage to nod and I sat off of him.

He slowly rolled himself and laid on his back. God. His chest was something that I'm drooling over every time I get to see it. Get it together Bane, and please Alec. I started gently moves over his shoulder blades. He was awake now, and moaning, as I brushed his nipples. I decided to get more reactions from him. I started to move my hips at his hips, and getting some friction for my bulge. I was getting really hot inside only from touching his skin. And I believe he was having the same things. And soon I got a good view on this. As I touched his hard abs, I felt that it's not the only hardness that he has. In one moment his eyes were in a pure horror, staring at me with a disbelief. His face was crimson. He tried to get me off of him, but I only sat stronger.

"Don't be embarrassed darling"

"Magnus please…"

"Darling, let me help you." He still looked at me in a fear. I cupped his chin and looked into his amazing eyes "Trust me baby. I'm gonna make you feel good. If you won't like something you tell me one word and I'll stop, ok?" He nodded "You trust me Alec, right? You know that I would never do something what you don't like."

"But what if someone comes in?" he asked silently.

"I locked your door before." He looked behind me at the door and swallowed hard. After a while he nodded.

I kissed him sweetly on lips, and unbuttoned his jeans. I was distracting him with shoving my tongue to his mouth as I slid his pants down. I pulled away from him and removed my own shirt. I took off his black briefs and his erection sprung free. GOD! He was incredible and big. I did drool over this time for real. Now I got harder at this view. Alec closed his eyes and blushed more. I spread his legs a bit wider and sat between them. Next I rose myself up to him so I was looking at him down. I caressed his cheek and he opened his eyes. I captured his lips and in the same time I grabbed his shaft. He almost jumped in a surprise. I started to kiss him harder and at the same moment I started to move my hand at his whole length. Finally Alec started to having proper reactions. He was bucking his hips along with my pumps and he was moaning straight to my mouth. Best sounds ever. For a brief moment I wondered if giving him a blowjob tonight is a good idea. But eventually I didn't want him to get scared. I promised him that we would take step by step. So for now the handjob must be enough for him. When I pulled away from a lack of air Alec growled.

"Please…more" I winked at him and moved my lips at his neck. A little bit biting won't hurt right? As I started to suck and bite his neck he was moaning my name "Magnusssssss"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm…I'm…cl…close…" I nodded and move my lips to his pulse and sucked it. As I did that I speeded up my moves. So soon Alec came between our chests and my hand, moaning my name. Watching him like that made me come in my pants. He was the first one who caused something like that in me. Now he was laying at the pillow so relaxed, so content. I went to his bathroom and took a wet wash cloth to clean us up. When I did that I went to the bathroom again. When I was back Alec was in his sweatpants already, but still without his shirt. I climbed onto the bed next to him and he kissed me furiously on lips. I placed my hands at his neck and he on my hips. After a while we pulled away both panting. Alec was blushing as I pecked his cheek.

"How do you feel sweet pea?"

"Amazing." He said lightly. "Thank you"

"No need baby. It was my pleasure." I placed my hand at his abs. "So…did you like it?"

"Yes" he said shyly. I smiled at him a little.

"See there was nothing to be afraid of, right?" he nodded "Now we're one step ahead. You won't be scared now if I would want to touch you?" he shook his head "Good. Because I enjoyed touching you as hell. I waited for that since the first time I had…" I cut out my words not wanting him to know that I've been dreaming about him in this way.

"You had what Mags?" he asked intrigued.

"I had wet dreams about you" I said so silently, praying that he didn't hear. But he did. He looked at me shocked. "Whenever I…I took a shower I imagine you there…I want you Alec, I'm not gonna lie. I want you. But I'll wait till you'll be ready. I don't want to push you. But for now I'm happy that I can touch you sometimes."

"I would like to do it too, to you."

"Do what?" I asked in a sudden.

"Please you the way you pleased me. Soon. I want to touch you the way you touched me too." Now I was staring at him shocked. Is this the same Alec, who two months ago kissed for the first time? Same Alec, who is so shy when it's about the PDA? And now he's telling me that he will give me a handjob? Is this some kind of dream? If it's then please don't wake me. I smiled wide at him and then we heard some pounding at the door.

"Guys? You're awake? Supper is ready!" we heard Isabelle. We kissed once again and put our shirts on. Then we headed out downstairs.

Next progress in our relationship? Check!

* * *

And how was it?

The next one, I'll try to write really soon.

Thanks for all reviews, follows, favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'd by IDanceWithTheDevil. Thank you very much.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Here's the new one.

Warning: A bit of drama.

* * *

I was watching him play football. Goodness, my boyfriend was amazing on the field. He was getting second goal today. I was shouting 'YES ALEC!' like all the time. Cheering him up. I was sitting next to his mom and brothers. Even my parents came to watch Alec along with my brother and his girlfriend. At the second part of the game some older man and young woman sat next to us. Alec's mom wasn't so happy about it. Was it Alec's dad? I never saw his picture in Lightwood's home, so I couldn't tell. The game ended with a score of 2:1 for our team. We won. Last time our team won was like two years ago, when Alec hadn't joined. When Alec got out of the changing room I jumped on him. He caught me on time and held me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Congratulations darling." I kissed him sweetly on lips. "You were great! I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks." He smiled wide at me and put me on my feet again. I hugged him thoroughly. "You're break one of my ribs, Mags."

"Sorry sweet pea. I'm just happy for you." He caressed my cheek lightly and give me a quick kiss on lips.

"I wanted to do it after the first part. I just wanted to kiss you after I get the first goal. You are my lucky charm you know," he said shyly.

"Oh really?" I wanted to kiss him again, but then his family came, along with mine.

"Alec honey you were great today!" shouted his mom. He just blushed and smiled a bit.

"Thanks mom." She hugged him, and when they pulled away he smiled at my parents. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Fell. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Alec. And congratulations on winning. Magnus was right, you are a great player." He blushed more, clearly not used to praise.

"Steve, Nadia, would you like to accompany us for a celebration's dinner?" asked his mom.

"As much as it an amazing offer Maryse," started my dad, "I have to go to the hospital now."

"And I have to go with Magnus to his doctor"

"You're sick?" asked Alec in a concern, grabbing my hand. I squeezed his.

"No, I just have an appointment today with Alice." I blinked at him and he nodded. "Anyway. Have fun guys. And darling call me later. Bye Mrs. Lightwood. Bye Jace, Isabelle, Max."

"Bye Magnus!" shouted Max as we went out of the school.

* * *

ALEC POV:

When Magnus and his family left us, we went out of the school. When we were outside and getting to mom's car I saw my dad and his new girlfriend. What the hell was he doing here?

"Congratulations Alexander," he said in his stern voice.

"Thank you father."

"You were great Alec," said his blonde chick. I glared a bit her, but I didn't want to fight here, so I tried to be nice.

"Thank you Anna."

"Robert, do you and Anna want to accompany us at the celebration's dinner in our home?" asked my mom. Is she serious? She want him in home? I looked at her shocked. She was showing no emotion now. I was proud of her. She didn't let Anna get to her.

"Yes that would be nice Maryse," said my father.

When we finally were at home, I went change into something more comfortable. I put on dark jeans, grey long sleeved shirt, and I went downstairs. Mom made us my favorite lasagna and chocolate cake. We ate in a silence at first, then my dad spoke.

"Alexander why did you change your school?" I swallowed hard and looked feared at mom. She smiled a little at me and spoke to dad.

"Alec had to transferred schools. It's better now Robert."

"Why?" he drilled longer looking suspicious at me. "Tell me Alexander"

"I can't," I said quietly. He hit the table with his fist and glared me.

"Tell me now Alexander. Tell me!" he shouted at me.

"Don't scream at my son Robert!" Mom said loudly. I closed my eyes and tried to say something.

"Then tell me why my perfect son left the best school in this town?!"

"Because I'm gay!" I blurted out finally. He and Anna looked shocked at me. I felt kind of proud of myself, that I finally told him that. In one moment his eyes looked at me with disgust. I knew perfectly that look. I used to get this whenever I came near my old team.

"That is a lie! You cannot be a fag."

"Oh, I'm a gay dad," I said more confidently. "And wanna know more? Saw that guy who was sitting next to mom during the game?" He nodded. "That was my boyfriend."

"This can't be truth. Maryse tell me that it's a lie!" he looked stern at mom.

"It's not a lie Robert. Our son is gay," she said, almost smugly.

"And wanna know why I transferred schools? Because they tormented me in the old one, and beat me up! Just because I like guys!" I said that loudly as well. "That's your fucking perfect school!"

"Alexander!" shouted my mom looking at Max.

"Sorry."

"Maybe you deserved it," said Robert. All of us opened our eyes wide in a shock. How could he said that?

"Robert…"said my mom

"You are a disgraceful, disgusting fag. So it's obvious that you deserved it." I slammed my first down on the table and got up. I don't know from where I got this courage to say it but I did. I looked him into eyes and laughed a little.

"I'm disgusting? Look who's talking. It's not me who's screwing around some blond whore!"

"Alexander!" cried out mother and then I felt some burning on my cheek. When I realized what happened I was on the floor. My father hit me. I looked up at him defiantly. Tears welled up behind my eyes, but didn't fall. He stood over me and looked pissed. When he was about to hit me again I heard my mom:

"Don't touch my son Robert, or I swear I'll call the police." He went back and I got up.

I ran out of the home not wanting them to stop me. I heard my siblings and mom calling after me, but I needed to be alone.

* * *

And how was it?

The next one, will be a second part of this chapter.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta'd by IDanceWithTheDevil. Thank you.

Thank you for all reviews and follows and favorites.

* * *

CLARY POV:

I was about to go out from my father's home in Manhattan to head for Jace's place. Now I was calling him.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way…"

"Clary, sorry but I can't meet with you tonight." He sounded panicked.

"Jace, is everything ok?" I asked with concern.

"Dad came today at dinner with Anna and he had a fight with Alec and Alec ran off. We're looking for him." His voice sounded so scared. "I'm worried Clary. And mom is going crazy now. If you see him, call me."

"Sure thing Jace. And don't worry, he'll be found. Love you," and I hung up. I was worried too. Jace told me that Alec had issues with his dad before. And I also knew that Alec didn't tell him that he's gay. Where he could be?

I was walking home through Central Park, when I saw a dark figure sitting on the bench. It looked kind of familiar. And when I got closer I was absolutely sure who it was.

"Alec?" I said as I stood in front of the bench. He had his arms around knees. He looked scared. The boy looked up at me with tears in his beautiful blue eyes. I sighed with a relief that I found him. "God Alec. Everyone is looking for you."

I was taking my phone out to call to Jace but he stopped me.

"No! Please don't call to them! Please," he gripped my hand strongly and looked, fearing, at me.

"It's ok. I won't call to your family but at least let me call Magnus. Someone has to take care of you." I looked over his right arm, he was hiding it under his shirt. It was bleeding I saw blood strains on the shirt "Or come with me to my place."

"No…I can't…"

"Then I'm calling Magnus." I picked the number and after three rings I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Magnus. It's Clary."

"Oh, hi there Clary. What's up?"

"Where are you?" I asked hearing some girly voices through phone

"At shopping in Fifth Ave, why?"

"Could you come to the Central Park? Alec is here and he's not good."

"My god! What happened?" he was panicking now.

"I don't know. But he's in a bad shape. Come fast."

"Clary stay with him. I'll be there soon."

Twenty minutes later Magnus Bane was running toward us.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

I was running as fast as I could. I wondered what could happen, why my boy wasn't well. When I saw him my heart almost stopped beat for a second. He was sitting on a bench, knees up to his chest, arms around knees. And he was only in some light shirt. And there was Clary next to him. I jogged to them.

"Alec darling," I said calmly as I stood in front of him. I was panting but I didn't care. He didn't look up at me. I sat next to him and put my arms around him. After few moments he leaned onto me. "Baby look at me."

His eyes were watered. He had bruise on his cheek. Eyes were red and puffy. I gently touched his bruise and he hissed in a pain.

"Sweetheart what happened?" I put my fingers in his hair and gently stroke them. I felt some water on my chest, he was crying. "Darling let me get you home…"

"No! I can't! I don't want to go home! Please!" he cried out trying to get out from my embrace. I only tighten my arms around him.

"Shh…shhh…It's ok baby. I'm here…shhh…it's ok." I tried to calm him down. I was running my hands over his back, he was freezing. I took off my jacket and put it on him. And then I saw it. His right arm was bleeding. Oh my god… "Baby come on I'm gonna take you to my place." He slowly nodded. I turn to Clary. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"It's ok. You better call his home to tell that you got him, ok? I call Jace to say that I found him…"

"No it's ok. I call Maryse and tell that Alec is at my place. Thanks again."

When we were in cab, I tried to look at his arm, but he didn't let me. He just put his head on my shoulder and told me to hold him. I did as I was told. When we finally were at my place I led him to my room and my bathroom. I gently took my jacket off of him and rolled up his sleeve. I saw three dirty cuts. I took a wet towel and tried to clean them up. He was hissing in a pain. I did clean them up but I wasn't sure that it was enough. I mean they were dirty so maybe he got something inside the wounds. I lifted his chin so he could look me in the eye.

"Baby I'm gonna get my dad so he can look on this wounds ok?" He looked scared. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you darling. He will help you ok?" He slowly nodded.

When I was downstairs I approached my dad and mom and brother in the living room watching some show.

"Dad can I talk to you for a sec?" I said standing in the door frame. My dad and brother looked puzzled at me. He nodded and came to the kitchen after me.

"What's wrong son?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"With what Magnus?"

"It's about Alec," I whispered. He looked questioningly at me. "Could you take care of his wounds?"

"What wounds? What happened?" he asked silently, obviously sensing that I don't want anyone else to know about that. "Magnus?"

"Just take your med-bag and come with me, ok?" he nodded and went for his bag.

When we were in my bathroom again, we saw Alec with his knees up to his chest. When I closed the door he looked up at us. My dad crouched in front of him and I next to him. My father took Alec's arm in his hand and looked at it closely.

"Alec, what did you use?" he asked my boy gently.

"Some glass that I found on the ground," he said quietly, swallowing hard. I squeezed his another hand while my dad was cleaning his cuts. After that he stitched them and put a bandage over it. Then he gave him some injection.

"Alec do you have any other wounds?" he asked. Alec let go of my hand and rolled up his shirt. I saw a big violet bruise on his back. My dad examined it for a bit and then took some cream out of his bag. He gently placed it on his bruise and my boy hissed in a pain. "This should help. Now I suggest you rest some. If you feel any pain take one of this ok?"

He handed him a vial of some pills. And he left us alone.

I went to my room to grab some clean clothes for him. I handed him a pair of gray sweatpants and one of my bigger shirts. I told him to stay in my room while I go and call his mom. Downstairs my whole family was setting table for a supper.

"We're gonna eat in my room mom," I announced, she nodded and placed two plats with a César salad and some toast on the tray. She placed two glass of water too, while I was waiting for someone to pick up. Finally I heard some voice.

"Hello?" a light voice spoke.

"Hi Max, it's Magnus."

"Hi Magnus! Alec isn't home."

"I know. Could you pass me to your mom?" I heard that he shouted for his mother. Few seconds later I heard a stern voice of Maryse Lightwood.

"Magnus?"

"Hi Mrs. Lightwood. I wanted to tell you that Alec is at my place."

"Thank god that you found him! I was so scared."

"Well I didn't find him. Clary did. But I took him to mine. Would you mind if he stays the night? He doesn't want to go home."

"Sure. Of course if it's ok with your parents Magnus." She breathed in relief. "How is he?"

"Not good. But I'll take care of him. Anyway you don't have to worry anymore. Goodnight Mrs. Lightwood."

"Goodnight Magnus. And thank you. Goodbye."

When I was back in my room I found Alec sitting in the middle of my bed, Indian style. I placed the tray on my desk and sat next to him.

"Darling I called your mom. You're staying the night here." I stroked his hair and put a kiss over them. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked down at his hands.

"Baby you don't have to be sorry." I lifted his chin so he would look me in the eye. They were glassy, but he didn't cry. "Just tell me what happened."

"Dad came with his girlfriend on that celebration's dinner at our home... And he asked why I transferred schools. And I finally told him that I'm gay, and that they humiliated me and beat me up there. And he told me that I'm disgusting and that I deserved it. So I told him that I might be a gay but at least I'm not screwing some blonde whore. And he hit me."

I put my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Baby you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you more. And you're dad was a jerk. He wasn't right. You're not disgusting. And you didn't deserved that beating up. And I'm sorry that he hit you."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again. "I'm such a burden for you…"

"You're not darling. You're not." I kissed him sweetly on his lips. "I'm here for you, always."

After we ate, we laid down on my bed. I took Alec in my arms, he put his head on my chest. I started to stroke his hair and whisper to him sweet nothings until he was asleep. I put a kiss over his hair and closed my eyes. Before I drifted off too I whispered to him.

"I love you, Alec."

* * *

How was it?

Read and Review if you wish.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna: Glad you like it.

Hayden: Here's more.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Here's the new one.

Beta'd by IDanceWithTheDevil. Thank you for your help

* * *

I was sitting alone in the library, waiting for Magnus to finish his art class. I was listening to my music and reading one of Stephen King's books as he approached me. He was tall, blonde haired, with brown eyes, muscled, a little bit tanned. He sat across me and was watching me somewhat creepily...

"Can I help you?" I finally asked, feeling a hell of a bit uncomfortable right then.

"Yes you can." His voice was strong and deep. "You're the new boy-toy, right?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. "Who are you?"

"You're Alec Lightwood right? Magnus' new boyfriend?" I nodded. "Finally I got you alone."

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked louder and the library woman looked stern at me. I blushed.

"Magnus never mentioned me?"

"You're one of his exes?" I asked whispering.

"No…well kind of…I'm his ex-best friend…"

"Woolsey Scott…" I interrupted him. He only nodded, smiling at me. "I shouldn't talk with you."

"Why? Magnus forbids you from taking to people?" He was so cocky now. I wanted to go but he grabbed my wrist as I stood up. "I just want to talk to you. Please"

"What about?" I asked after a while. He truly had a plea in his eyes. I was curious about what he wanted to talk to me about. I mean, we didn't even know each other.

"About Magnus."

"What about him?"

"I want to ask you a favor." I looked puzzled at him. He pointed a chair so I could sit, and I did. "I would like to talk to Magnus again. I miss my best friend. I know what I did was wrong…"

"Yeah. You slept with his girlfriend…I don't know if he could forgive you for that."

"I know. But I would like to try. We used to be inseparable. Me, Magnus and Ragnor. Like brothers. Always together. I miss both of them, but Magnus the most." His voice was so sad and hurtful that I felt sorry for him. "I know that I hurt him badly, but it's all because of Camille. She's so pretty and she got Magnus first. Do you even know this story?"

"Magnus told me that when he was on rehab you hooked up with his girl. He caught you with her in bed at one party."

"I did. But it wasn't like this. He got all wrong." He swallowed hard and shook his head. "So wrong. I did sleep with her, but it's her who got me to her bed. She said all those sweet things to me and I finally let her get to me."

"You shouldn't have done it. Do you know how badly you hurt him? You were his best friend!"

"I know!" he said too loudly. The library woman glared us and pointed at the door. We went out and I was about to go to my locker to grab my stuff. Woolsey went after me. "I know I did bad. But I want my best friend back."

"And what you want me to do?" I asked as I took my books out and placed them in my bag.

"I want you to talk to him for me. Could you tell him how sorry I am, and that I want to talk, and apologize?" He looked with a plea at me, almost with glassy eyes. I didn't know if me talking to Magnus about him is a good idea. I didn't want to mix in their situations.

"What makes you think that he will listen to me?" I said after a short pause.

"He likes you, maybe even loves you. He care about you and your opinion. I saw how he reacts at everything what involves you. He'll listen to you." He grabbed my hand and brushed it with his thumb. I tried to shake off his hand but he held it strong. "You are so nice and good. No wonder he loves you. And you're so pretty. Magnus always had an eye for pretty things, you know?"

He started to coming closer to me and still he held my hand strong and tight. I tried to escape but I couldn't. And then he touched my cheek with his other hand. I was shocked, when he started to brush my cheek. Next thing that my mind noticed was his lips on mine. I froze in a place. My eyes were wide open as he was pressing his lips to mine. I didn't even know what to do. Before my mind was on the right track again, and before I pulled away from him. I heard one voice that I would recognize everywhere.

"Alec…"

I pushed Woolsey off of me quickly and turned around. Magnus was standing there with tears in his eyes and opened mouth. I stare at him with horror. Then he ran away. I ran after him, trying to catch up with him.

"Magnus wait!"

God damn it he was fast. When I was outside the school, I didn't see him. I was running around the parking lot trying to find him but he wasn't here and I was fricking worry. How in the hell I let Woolsey kiss me?! Why I didn't stop him?! What the hell I was thinking? Oh wait. I didn't think. I was fucking shocked.

"FUCK!" I cursed as I was going back to school. I approached Woolsey near my locker again. I was angry at him, I wanted to punch him. "Why the hell did you do it?!"

"Wanted to play a little." His voice was so vicious. He played me. That son of a bitch. "Give my best to Magnus, angel boy. Bye pretty."

And I was alone now, with my thoughts that I screwed up big time.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

I was walking out of my art class with Clary and Maia, and I was so exciting that in few minutes I'll see my angel.

"Why are you so happy about Magnus?" asked Clary as she was looking at me amused.

"I'm going to see the most beautiful boy on this earth in a few minutes," I said cheerfully and girls laughed at me

"Well, have fun with Alec. See you tomorrow Magnus" said Maia and with Clary they left me alone.

I was walking toward Alec's locker since he wasn't at the library. When I got there I saw something what broke my heart into million pieces.

My Alexander was kissing my worst enemy Woolsey Scott.

Alec's name slipped from my tongue, and then he turned around. He looked as shocked as was I. When he wanted to come to me I ran away. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me…or care about me at least. And yet I was wrong…he kissed…him. I wanted to throw up. And when I got to the restroom I did that immediately. I broke down in tears as I heard his ringtone "Love you like a love song". I wanted to smash my phone at the wall. I quickly turned it off and went home in tears.

When I finally was near my place I saw a mop of familiar black hair coming to my doorstep. I quickly rushed to the backyard and climbed up the tree and to my room. I shouted to my mom to not let him in, and I locked myself in my room.

At the evening I couldn't stop thinking about him. I love him so much and he broke my heart so badly. I cried for so long, so now I was pretty much sure that I have no tears left. And then my brother came in.

"Hey mom said that something is wrong with you." He came closer to my bed and sat next to me, as I was laying on it, curled into a ball "And Alec keeps calling here. What happened Maggie?"

"It's over," I whispered. My voice was so harsh now.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Ragnor asked in a concern laying down at my bed. He looked at my face and wiped some tears from my cheeks. "Tell me Magnus, what he did?"

"He kissed Woolsey."

"What?! He's dead!" his voice was so loud that it hurt me. I shut my eyes again and let few tears drop down. "Hey it's ok. I'm here Maggie. Shh…he wasn't worth you anyway, he was…"

"I love him. I love him so much that it fucking hurts!" I turned my back to Ragnor and curled up more. He placed his hand on my arm. But I shook it off. "I wanna be alone. Please."

"Sure thing little bro." He kissed top of my head and left my room.

As I was alone I turned my phone on and listened one of twenty voice messages from Alec.

"Magnus. It wasn't like that. Please let's talk. Please let me explain that. Call me back Mags. Please."

As soon as I stopped listening it, my phone was ringing again. Alec was calling. I turned the phone off again. He caused me so much pain today. I just wanted to stop feeling for a bit. Just to be free from it for few hours or so. And I knew the perfect way for it.

* * *

And how was it?

R&R ?

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the new one. Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Beta'd by IDanceWithTheDevil.

* * *

RAGNOR POV:

I wanted to kill that little son of a bitch. How he could hurt my baby brother like that! No one had that right. He's going to regret that tomorrow. I'm gonna make his life a living hell in school.

"How is he?" asked mom as I came to the kitchen. "Ragnor?"

"Not good mom. Apparently Alec kissed Woolsey." Mom covered her mouth with hand and looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "But he seemed to be such a nice boy!"

"Yeah…" I said blankly. Then we heard some moves and cracks upstairs. Probably Magnus walking.

I started to eat dinner with mom, when dad came to the kitchen from his cabinet.

"Sweetheart did you take some pills from my bag?" he asked lightly. Both Ragnor and mom looked at him, puzzled. "The one in that green vial?"

"No," answered mom.

"Ragnor and you?" I shook my head. "I can't find them. And I'm sure I took them after work."

"What was that pills dad?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Very strong painkillers, that makes you numb for few hours."

"Magnus!" I split my food and rushed to my brother's room. My parents after me. When we finally got to his room I tried to open the door. "Magnus! Open this fucking door! Magnus!"

He didn't even answer. I was worried, along with my parents. I was banging at the door and finally my dad came with a knife. I opened his lock and we busted inside. My brother was nowhere to be seen. We got to his bathroom and he was sitting with his back to the wall. That green vial laid next to him, pills on the floor. He had his knees up to his chest, arms around his knees. We got to him, kneeling on the floor. Dad looked into his eyes. He had terrified face as he grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

"Magnus, can you hear me?" he asked. My brother was looking blankly and he seemed off. I didn't know if he took some pills or not.

"Sweetie?" started mom touching his hands. "Can you hear us baby?"

He still said nothing, didn't move even an inch, didn't even blink.

"Dad did he take those pills?" I asked a little bit panicking.

"I'm not sure…"

"I took only three," we heard some harsh voice. All of us snapped out of our panic now and looked at Magnus. He was looking down at his hands now. "I'm sorry."

"Oh baby," mom embraced him, and he leaned into her and started to cry again. She was petting his head when dad collected pills from floor. "Sweetie why did you take them?"

"I wanted to stop feeling this pain," his voice was so broken now and quiet. I wanted to kill that little fucker now, for causing this in my brother. "I don't want to feel this pain, mom."

"Shh…it's ok sweetie. I'm here. Shhh…" he broke down into tears again. Even my heart was breaking now as I saw him like that. He didn't even cry like this after Camille. Mom kissed his hair. "Steve do we need to take him to the hospital?"

"It's not necessary. He only took three…but maybe we can force him to throw them up." Dad took Magnus in his arms and led him to the toilet. He opened it and grabbed Magnus' waist stronger. "Son, open your mouth"

He did as he was told. Dad shoved two fingers down his throat till Magnus was chocking, then he made him kneel to the toilet. Magnus was throwing up till he emptied his stomach and dad finally saw red pills. Mother was brushing his back all the time as she crouched behind him. Father breathed in a relief as soon as he saw pills and embraced my brother. When I watched him like that I just wanted to kill Alec Lightwood.

"Baby let's get you to the bed," said mom as she cleaned his mouth up.

He only nodded and let dad help him get up. Father held him strongly at one side. I immediately got to Magnus' other side and held him too. We both got him to his bed. As he laid down he curled into a ball again. Mom sat next to him and me and dad on the edge of the bed. Magnus was crying again.

"I'll stay the night with him mom," I said finally. "You and dad go to sleep. I'll take care of him."

Our parents left us alone. I climbed on the bed next to my brother and opened my arms for him. He snuggled up and started to cry and shake. I tried to calm him down. Finally he was asleep, probably from exhaustion. In the morning I shifted with my mom. She stayed with Magnus as I went to school. I got one mission today. Confront Alec and make his life miserable.

At lunch I finally saw him with his siblings and the Morgensterns. I told my girlfriend to wait up for me, and I went toward them. Alec's eyes were open in a pure scare. I hit my fist on their table, my face was like few inches from Alec's. I saw he was scared. Well not just him. Girls were too. But I didn't care. All people in the cafeteria looked at us as I started to yell at him

"You fucking bastrad! You stay away from my brother!"

"Ragnor please! It wasn't like that! Please I need to speak with him!" he cried. I grabbed his collar and looked at him angry

"Stay away from him or I swear you're going to regret that you came to this school in the first place!"

"Hey! Don't threaten to my brother!" said Jace. I looked over him pissed as hell.

"Stay out of it Jace!" I turned to Alec again. "If I see that you trying to talk to him, hell, even look at my brother you're going to regret it Alec. Remember this!"

* * *

ALEC POV:

When Ragnor left us alone I stood there still shocked. Did he mean his threats? Who cares? I need to speak with Magnus. I needed to explain everything. But how? Ragnor won't let me come near Magnus ever again…unless?

"Jace!" I snapped out from my thoughts.

"What?" he looked confused at me. "Are you ok bro? Look I won't let Ragnor hurt you…but please just stay away from Magnus ok?"

"I don't care about Ragnor. I need to get to Magnus. I need to tell him the truth."

"Told you that I wouldn't get close to Bane if I were you." Started Jonathon "But you didn't listen."

"Jace what time ends your football practice today?" I asked my brother

"5 p.m. as always Alec, why?"

"Ragnor will be there right?"

"Well he kind of have to." said Morgenstern. "He's the captain after all."

"Great. So I need to skip math and English."

"Alec what are you going to do?" asked my sister looking at me with concern.

"I'm gonna get my boyfriend back."

* * *

And how was it?

Reviews, will be highly appericieted.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't get a hold of my beta, so it's un-beta'd yet, but I know you want to read the final part of the last chapter.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

* * *

ALEC POV:

I was trying to get out of the school not seen. And I must say I was succeed on it. Now I just needed to get to Brooklyn as soon as I can. I took a cab and after twenty minutes I was standing outside their home. I looked around. His father's car was nowhere to seen. So maybe he was alone. I hoped for it. I knocked on the door and after few minutes his mother opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Fell…" I started

"Alec what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come here." Her voice was so broken.

"Please Mrs. Fell I need to talk to Magnus. Please" I begged her "It wasn't like that. I didn't do it on purpose. Please just let me explain that to him. I'm begging you."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please…if he will throw me out I swear that I won't ever come here again, or near your son. Hell I even switch schools again. Just…please let me talk to him. That's all I'm asking. Please"

She was silent for a bit, and I was praying so she would let me in. And finally she opened the door wider and let me in. I wanted to rush upstairs immediately but she stopped me.

"If I hear any of his cries I'm throwing you out"

"Of course."

I rushed upstairs. I heard some sad songs from his room. God he was listening to mine songs. All about break up or broken heart. It made my heart break again. I silently came inside his room. He was sitting on his bed, back turned to the door. I went to his radio and turned it off.

"I was listening to this mom…" his voice was so harsh and sad. God I felt more horrible when he turned around and saw me. His eyes red and puff. No make-up, no glitter. He was plain. "What the…"

"Please…just hear me out."

"No! You get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!" he jumped out of the bed and came to the door. I jumped there too and stood between him and the door "Get out!"

"Please Magnus…please just listen to me." I begged

"I don't want to! Get out! Mom get him out of here!" he cried out.

"Magnus please…I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" I wanted to grab his arms but he pushed me off "Please…I would never do this to you. Please believe me!"

"Why should I believe you? You're just like Camille! You just played me!"

"I would never do this to you because I love you idiot!"

He looked at me shocked in this moment. He stood in front of me frozen. I came closer to him and caressed his cheek. I looked into his beautiful eyes deeply.

"I love you Magnus Bane. I love you"

"How I can be sure that you just don't say it to save your ass?" his voice was so cold. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart.

"You feel it?" he nodded slowly "Whenever I'm around you it's pounding like crazy." I moved his hand on my stomach "Whenever you look at me or kiss me or just simply touch me I feel like I have here a whole pack of butterflies. I never felt this before. But with you I just know it is it. I love you."

"I love you too Alexander" he said after a while in more soft voice. He placed his hands on both my cheeks and looked into my eyes which were watered. "I love you darling"

And then we kissed. It was softly and subtly kiss but it made me sure in our feelings. God I do love this boy. He owns my heart. I placed my hands on his hips and tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I let him kiss me. But I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you…"

"Baby you're rambling" he smiled at me and pulled me into an embrace. "And I do forgive you…or will soon. Just please don't do it again"

"Never! I won't ever do it to you. I swear on god!" I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. "I should punch Woolsey then you know."

"Huh?"

"He approached me in the library as I was waiting for you. He started to talk to me. He wanted to talk about you. He told me that he did wrong with Camille. And he asked me to ask you to talk to him. He said that he wanted to apologize and get his best friend back. Then he said that I'm pretty and that you always had an eye for pretty things. And I wanted to go then but he strongly grabbed my wrist and then he kissed me. And I stood there frozen cause I was shocked but I wanted to pull away and then you came. I'm so sorry Magnus" I was crying as I was hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes cause I was scared that if I open them he'll throw me out. "I love you Magnus. I love you"

"I love you too sweetness."

And then we heard some hard footsteps and soon the door of Magnus' bedroom were wide open. Pissed Ragnor was glaring me

"Get the fuck out of here! Didn't understand it in school Alec?! I told you if you come near my brother again you will regret it!" he came closer to me and grabbed my arm strongly. I hissed in a pain.

"Leave him alone Ragnor!" Magnus cried out and pushed his brother off of me. "He came and apologized"

"He should do more for what he did to you! Forgot yesterday brother?! It's because of him you did that!" he was shouting at him.

"Shut up! And get out of my room!" Magnus was pissed. I wondered what happened yesterday. What Ragnor was talking about? Magnus opened door and pointed at his brother to leave "Out!"

"Hurt him again, and I'll do more than words Alec." He went to the door and looked at Magnus "Don't forget what he put you through yesterday brother"

Magnus slammed the door behind Ragnor and leaned against them breathing hard. I came closer to him and touched his shoulder.

"Magnus don't close your door!" we heard his mom. Magnus murmured few curses and opened the door.

"Then don't come upstairs!" he shouted back to her and went to his bed. I sat next to him and took his hands in mine.

"Magnus what Ragnor was talking about? What happened yesterday?" I asked mildly. He was avoiding my gaze. Now I was freaking out. "Magnus please tell me"

"Nothing happened" he finally said "Ragnor is being an ass."

"It's not that." I started "I know something happened. Please tell me."

"Ok…I…I took some pills yesterday…" he whispered to me. In that moment my heart stopped beat for second. "But I'm better now…"

"What was that pills?"

"Some painkillers"

"Oh my god. Why did you take them, are you hurt?"

"My heart was hurt yesterday Alexander…I was in so much pain when I saw you and…him…I just wanted to stop feeling this pain."

It was my fault. I caused this. I pushed him to take those pills. It's my fucking fault. How I could even do it?

"I'm sorry" I only managed to say this. I didn't even know what to say more. "It's my fault"

"It's okay now darling. My dad helped me. I'm better now…"

"But you took them because of me! I'm so sorry Magnus. So, so sorry. I should…god I don't even know what is good… I want the best for you and maybe being with me isn't what you need…"

"Stop with this bullshit!" he interrupted me lifting my chin, so I was looking straight into his eyes "I love you Alexander. And you're everything what I want. And I shouldn't take those pills but it's only mine fault, not yours."

He kissed my temple and put his arms around me

"I love you Mags. Please…promise me that you won't ever take any pills like that. I couldn't stand if something happened to you." I kissed his lips sweetly, feeling salty tears. I bet mine. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry I took them, but…it was the only way for me…I'm sorry"

We slowly laid down on his bed and I took him in my arms. I was gently stroking his hair, as he put his hand under my shirt and placed over my heart.

"Can you stay the night here?" he asked in a small voice

"Of course" I send text to my mom that I stay the night at Magnus'. After that Magnus told me to get out of my clothes and laid down with him. I took him in my arms again. He placed his head on my bare chest over my heart. I kissed the top of his head. "I love you Magnus."

"I love you too Alexander. Goodnight darling"

* * *

And how was it?

Reviews will be appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, it's un-edited, because I still can't get a hold of my beta, so I'm assuming she's extra busy. Anyway, it's a long one as it for me, I guess. Hope you will like it.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Characters belongs to Cassie, errors are all mine.

* * *

Today was the day I was counting down to. Today was Magnus' birthday. I got him perfect present. When I saw it on the net I immediately knew that it's it.. I knew he would love it. I talked to his family about it and they agreed on my idea too. Well I needed to promise them that I will take care of Magnus there. Even after a month from that accident with Woolsey, I got a feeling that his family don't trust me. I needed to gain their trust again, especially Ragnor's. I still am a bit afraid of him. His parents decided that throwing him a surprise party must wait then till the next day or so. I was anxious about it and I tried to not show anything in front of him.

"Darling you ok?" he whispered to me at English, while we were doing our quiz.

"I'm fine."

"Good" he seem a bit sad. And I knew the reason why. He couldn't get a ticket for a concert of his favorite band. They were sold out pretty quickly.

"Wanna wait me for you after your art class?" he nodded. "I'll wait outside your class."

When the bell rang we kissed and separate. I had practice and he had history and art. After I finished my practice I was sitting outside his class, listening to my music. As I looked at my watch I saw that I had five more minutes till the end of his class. I turned off my MP4 and took out my present for him. Then the bell rang and Magnus stepped out with Clary and Maia, all laughing and he seemed happy. My heart skipped a bit as I saw him

"Alexander!" he came and kiss me. I hid my present behind my back "You're here"

"I promised that I wait for you" I brushed his cheek with my thumb. He smiled lightly "And I got something for you"

"But my birthday is tomorrow baby."

"I know. And this is a birthday present, but I can't give it to you tomorrow." His smile went down "No, no, it's not like this. It's just…you need to prepare yourself properly…and I already talked to your parents. Got their permission…although I needed to swear that I'll take care of you…and…"

"Darling you're rambling."

"Right" I handed him an envelope and waited for his reaction "Open it Mags"

He slowly opened it and took out his present. When he fully saw it his eyes were wide open and watered. His mouth opened in shock. He looked few times at his present and me and then he jumped on me. I caught him on time. He wrapped his legs around my waist, his hands around my neck, as he smashed his lips onto mine.

"I love you. I love you." He squealed wiping his tears away "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"You like your present?" I asked still holding him up.

"I love it. How did you get them? They were sold out long time ago"

"Well let's say that thanks to my new work I met few people and made few new connections and got them two months ago." I smiled wide at him. He kissed me again.

"There's two tickets…is this mean…" I nodded "You're coming with me on The Wanted concert?"

"If you want me to"

"Of course I want you to come with me. God I love you Alexander. Love you so much."

"Well now I'm wondering what you tell me when I give you the rest of your present" I joked. He looked in a disbelief at me

"There's more?" I nodded and put him on his feet. I unzipped my jacket and took it out. I smirked and gave it to him. He was shocked again as he looked at his hand. " A backstage pass? Holly shit!"

"Well now I should say happy birthday but I leave it for tomorrow"

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack Alexander." His hands were shaky as he clutched tickets and his backstage pass. Tears were running down his cheeks. I wiped them away and captured his lips in mine. I licked his lower lip, and he opened his mouth. I shoved my tongue inside and now we were fighting for dominance. I draw him closer to myself by putting my arms on his hips. And then we heard some stern loud voice

"No PDA in school!"

We quickly pulled away and my cheeks went red. And then we heard a loud laughing. We turned around and saw Jace, Ragnor, Cate and Clary. They were laughing at us.

"Very funny" I said vicious at them.

"What is going on here?" asked Ragnor in a concern "Why is my brother crying? What did you do again Lightwood?"

"He did nothing wrong" said Magnus, grabbing my hand "In fact he's the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world. Do you know what he got me? Tickets and a backstage pass for The Wanted concert!"

"No way!" cried out Clary "Jace why aren't you so amazing boyfriend as your brother is?"

"I could say the same about you Ragnor" said Catarina

"Tickets were sold out! You told me that Clary." Said Jace as the red head crossed her arms. I laughed a bit at them soon Magnus joined me in a laughter.

We said goodbye to Ragnor and Cate, and with Jace waited for Izzy in the parking lot. I invited Magnus to my home today, so we could hang out. He still was grinning at me as we went inside my place. We went straight to my room and I laid on my bed. Magnus sat next to me.

"I still can't believe it." He intertwined our hands "I love you. You're the best"

"Being the best boyfriend ever…that was mine plan for this year" I joked. He smirked and kissed me. I pulled him on top of me and deepen the kiss. Magnus slid his tongue inside my mouth, and his hands under my sweater. He was running them over my chest, making me moan whenever he brushed my nipples. I placed my hands under his shirt and was running them over his back. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and rolled it up. Magnus got the hint and removed his cloth. Then he helped me sit up and removed my sweater and shirt. Now we both were bare chest. I blushed as always though it wasn't the first time he saw me like that. God he even saw me naked already. I didn't know why I was still blushing. Now he was running his hands over my naked chest and kissing my neck. I placed my hands over his butt and draw him closer, which caused some friction for both of us and we moaned in one time. I knew that I wanted him so badly…but I couldn't do that when my family was downstairs. I was feeling hard now and I felt that Magnus is hard too. This was not good. Not when my siblings were a few meters from here. And then the door of my bedroom were wide open. We pulled away as we heard some throat clearing

"You know…just for next time…there's something what's called a lock. You know you could lock the door" said Jace. I wanted to push Magnus off of me, but he sat harder on me and glared me. Maybe it was good that he still was on top of me, otherwise my brother would see in what state we both are

"And nobody told you to knock Jace?" asked Magnus glaring now my brother who came closer to us. Jace only rolled his eyes and sat on my desk

"Get out Jace!" I finally managed to say.

"Why? did I interrupted you something big bro?"

"Yes!" both me and Magnus said in one moment

"You do know that having sex with the whole family in home isn't a good thing?" said Jace walking toward door "Oh and really lock the door or next time Max can walk in or worse…mom"

After he left us Magnus jumped out of the bed locked the door. I sat up on my bed without mood on playing anymore. Mags sat next to me and I looked at him with an apology in my eyes.

"You know…as much as I love you darling, I simply dislike your brother."

"Sorry…for him. I should've locked the door."

"It's not your fault darling." He kissed my nose I cranked it. "Anyway…let's talk about tomorrow. It's in Richmond so… we need to book some hotel…or…"

"Don't bother your pretty head about it. I planned it all." He smiled at me "We're going tomorrow morning like six a.m. So you can stay the night here?"

"I'll call my mom. But what with clothes and all?"

"We can go to your place, you pack everything what you need and came back here for a night" he nodded "And once we'll be in Richmond we're staying in my grandma's place. She came here two days ago. You're going to meet her on supper."

"Is she your mom's mom?" I nodded "So I bet she's nice."

"Yeah Grandma Amelia is the best. Way better than grandma Phoebe. But enough of it. Let's go to your place"

After we get to Magnus' place he went to pack himself and I sat with his parents downstairs

"So Alec..." started his mom "Where you will be staying?"

"At my grandma's home. She's leaving in Richmond Mrs. Fell" I answered as much polite as I could.

"And she will be there?" asked Steve this time

"No sir. She's actually here. But I swear that I will take care of Magnus. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Take care of my baby there Alec" said his mom mildly as Magnus was rushing downstairs.

"I'm ready!" he put his suitcase on the floor and went to hug his mom "Mom I'll be back in two days. No need to break my bones."

"Shush." She kissed his temple "Be careful there boys. And stay in touch with us, got it?"

"Got it" we said in unison.

When we were back at my place the dinner was almost set. We went to the dinner room and we approached grandma. I grabbed Magnus' hand into mine and went to introduce him

"Grandma please meet this is Magnus my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Trueblood" Magnus handed her his hand but she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Finally I met the famous Magnus." She beamed at him "My grandson can't stop talking about you. And it's pleasure to meet you boy."

"Gran!" I cried out as my cheeks became red

"It's ok Alexander. Come on boys let's eat and talk more. So how did you meet my grandson…" she took Magnus under arm and led him to the dining room. They were talking all dinner about us, and the concert tomorrow. Izzy was so sad that she can't come, because she was sick. But Magnus promised her an autograph.

After supper we went to my bedroom. I let Magnus shower first. When we finally laid down at the bed Magnus was still so exciting about tomorrow. Well I was too but from very different reason. I already decided what I want tomorrow. And I prepared all too.

Tomorrow will be the best night in our lives.

* * *

And how was it?

Reviews will be appericiteted


End file.
